Alice & Bella's Shopping Trip
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Alice has been badgering Bella to go on an all-day shopping trip for new clothes and for the wedding. Bella hates shopping. Carlisle asks Bella to go shopping with Alice. Bella agrees and they go shopping. However, feelings are hurt and Carlisle is forced to step in. Warning: Will contain non-abusive, disciplinary spanking in later chapters. Don't like-DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and the wonderful world of Twilight. I own nothing but the print! WARNING: This is a non-abusive, disciplinary fan fic with spanking in later chapters. If you do not like this type of story, do us all a favor and DO NOT READ IT!**

**Chapter 1 - The Shopping Trip**

Alice loved shopping and clothes. She couldn't understand why others didn't love it as much as her. Especially Bella, she loved her new sister and wanted her to look her best. After all, it was Alice's job to keep them all looking their best and outfitted with the latest fashions. Good thing they had the money. They didn't have to worry about financial problems. Alice had free reign with the shopping budget. Well, almost free reign. She wasn't supposed to overdo it, and sometimes had to be sat down and reminded that she didn't need to spend so much on clothes so often. She had come close many times to incurring her father's wrath with her spending, but she always seemed to get by with just a talking to and a promise not to do it again.

Alice had been badgering Bella to go shopping with her for the last 2 weeks. Bella hated shopping. She would rather let someone else do the shopping. It wasn't important to her like it was to Alice. That was hard for Alice to understand and to take "no" for an answer. Alice had become relentless with pestering Bella to shop with her. She wanted to plan an all-day affair of shopping and lunch, well, lunch for Bella since the wedding was right around the corner. She also wanted to have some alone time with Bella to talk over more plans about the wedding and Bella's wedding dress without all the others around to make their snide comments about Alice and her planning adventures. She really wanted some bonding time alone with Bella.

Bella, although she loved Alice like a sister and best friend, she despised shopping and the wedding plans. She would rather just elope but she felt she owed this to Edward since he wanted to do things the old fashioned way, and also to Charlie. If she had to eventually distance herself from her family and friends, she wanted them to at least have this one wonderful and special memory to help pull them through her disappearance and eventual fake death. Bella shuddered thinking about it. Bella decided she would ask Edward how to handle Alice since she did not want to hurt her feelings. Edward said he would talk to Carlisle about it. Bella decided to let it up to them.

**Edward:**

"Hey dad, do you have a minute," Edward asked Carlisle.

Carlisle was off from the hospital this weekend and this was as good as time as any to talk to him about Alice and her shopping harassment. Edward would just rather tell Alice outright to knock it off, but Bella didn't want to hurt her feelings. Actually, Edward didn't either, but sometimes Alice would not take "no" for an answer.

"Sure son, what is it," Carlisle asked.

"Well, Alice keeps badgering Bella about going on an "all-day girls shopping spree and wedding fashion talk" and Bella despises this. She knows Alice means well, but you know how Alice can get. Besides, Bella has enough on her mind with the wedding coming up and all the issues she will have to deal with when she is changed. We thought maybe you would know how best to handle Alice without hurting her feelings," Edward told him.

"Couldn't Bella just go with Alice and have a nice time with her. I know she hates to go shopping, but Alice is doing a lot for your wedding and I think it would be nice for them to spend a little time together," Carlisle suggested.

"Dad, you know how Alice is with shopping, she's relentless and she'll drag Bella all over. Couldn't you talk to Alice," Edward asked again.

"I really think it would be a good idea for Bella to go. Call her in here and let me talk to her," Carlisle said.

"Okay, good luck with that one, Dad," Edward said smiling.

**Carlisle:**

Not long after Bella knocked on the study door. She was staying with us this weekened. "Come in," I called to her.

"Dad, you wanted to talk to me," Bella asked cautiously.

"Yes, about Alice and the shopping trip she wants to take you on, I know you do not like shopping, but could you go for Alice's sake. She wants to have a nice time with you and talk to you about the wedding. Could you give her this one day? It would mean the world to her and to me. Do you think you could find it in your heart to do this for Alice? She is doing a lot for your wedding, and she deserves some time with you," I asked her.

"Well, since you put it that way, I'll go with her dad, but I hope it doesn't go on for more than an afternoon," Bella said to me hopefully.

Laughing I said, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't control Alice and her shopping once she gets started, but I do appreciate you giving her this day," I told her.

**The Shopping Trip**

**Bella:**

Alice finally managed to drag me to Port Angeles for a shopping trip. She chatted the whole way there about the wedding and my wedding dress. She went on endlessly on how beautiful it was. She wanted to talk about the table settings and the decorations as well. I couldn't care less. She was getting a little agitated with me for ignoring her. I was thinking of Edward and what he and his brothers were up to. They went on a hunting trip looking for bigger game animals. I know they can't get hurt but I am always glad when they are all back safe and sound. Guess I will eventually get over this when I am changed.

"Bella, what do you think of a forest-themed wedding?" Alice asked nudging my arm.

"What? Forest? What do you mean forest?" I asked her.

"A wedding in the forest, amongst the trees and we could decorate it with beautiful hanging flowers to filter out the sun. Of course it will have to be in the evening at sundown or later with having to invite all the humans. It will be wonderful, I will take care of everything, even the benches and table settings," Alice said excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds nice. What if it rains?" I asked.

"It won't rain, remember I have an insight on the weather and so far there is no rain in sight for the day you have planned. Now what about the place settings? I think it needs to be like "A Midsummer's Night Dream". Can't you just picture it?" Alice said getting lost in the thought.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," I said uninterested.

"Well you could at least act like you care. I've done a lot of work on this and it is going to be beautiful, not get excited about it or you'll hurt my feelings, sister dear," Alice said smirking at me.

"I like that we are sisters. I've never had sisters before, I even enjoy Rosalie now." I told her.

"You will get used to her. She has really come around to you too. Now, we are here, where do you want to eat," she asked me.

"I don't care, pizza sounds good," I suggested.

"Pizza it is," she said pulling into an Italian eatery. Bella ordered a slice of pizza and a diet soda. Alice got a salad and played around with it. She was too busy trying to convince Bella of wedding details and shopping.

"Bella, you need new clothes for the honeymoon and afterwards. Surely you are not planning on wearing your old clothes are you?" Alice asked horrified.

"What's wrong with my clothes? And yes, I was planning on wearing my clothes. I don't need new ones, Alice," I told her.

"Yes you do! We are going shopping and getting you some new clothes. This is our afternoon to shop and have fun like sisters do. As soon as you are finished, we are going to the mall," declared Alice.

_Ugh, I hate the mall! I have to find a way to cut this day short, but dad asked me to do this for Alice. Thanks a lot dad, I don't see you here! I'm going to find a time to call him and tell him what he got me into!_

"Aren't you about finished with that pizza, all you have left is 2 bites of crust. I'm beginning to think you are trying to put this off," Alice said looking a little hurt.

"Uh, no, I was just daydreaming. I'm finished, I just need to use the restroom," I told her. _Heading to the restroom I took my phone out and called my vampire father. _

"Hello, Bella! Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Just like a dad, always worried something is wrong! Well, yes there is! Alice wants to buy me a whole new wardrobe for the honeymoon and after. Dad, I don't want that. That would cost a lot of money. Do I have to?" I asked hoping he would say no.

Chuckling into the phone he said, "Just humor her, let her buy you a few things and then say it is enough. Try to have a nice time sweetheart!"

"Oh yeah, you're not here being herded from store to store. I hope you're enjoying this daddy dear!" I said annoyed.

Laughing again, he said, "Oh, you have no idea how much I am enjoying this my little one!"

"I'm going to tell Alice you really feel left out because she never takes you shopping and you would like a new suit and some casual clothes. Now who's laughing?" I taunted him.

"Bella, remember you are staying here this weekend and you have to come home where I am off this weekend. If you say that to Alice, it will be a lie, and you know what happens if you lie or do I need to remind you of the last time you lied?" He warned me.

"Ugh, no dad, thanks for the pleasant memories…you would bring that up," I teased.

Laughing again he said, "Have a nice time and enjoy yourself with your sister. Make some nice memories with her."

_I hate when he gets all sentimental with on me. He always knows just how to get to me._ "Okay dad, I'll try, but I'm not promising a miracle."

"Bella, behave yourself, or else," he warned.

"Yes sir! See you later Mr. Macy!" _All I heard was chuckling._ _Yeah, I'm glad someone is happy!_

**TBC: Please review…this is a new story…let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2 -- The Mall

**Chapter 2 – The Mall**

Arriving at the mall, Alice was looking for the perfect parking place. She found what she was looking for and parked half in the space and half in the striped lines next to the parking space at an angle so as she said, "no one will scratch my car." We got out and headed to the first round of stores on our shopping safari. Yeah, I'm thrilled.

Entering the mall Alice quickly led me to one of her favorite stores. She was picking out outfits right and left for me. She would hold them up to me and decide what was right or wrong and then adjust the outfit to her liking, occasionally asking me if I liked it. I didn't say too much because that would just prolong the agony. I wanted to get done and go home.

Next we went to a shoe store. I can't begin to count how many pairs of shoes I tried on. She wanted to buy them all. I told her no, no one needs that many pairs of shoes. Besides the price was unbelievable. Alice was horror struck when I said I didn't want all of them. That was a sacrilege in Alice's language. Then she started with purses! Of course, they had to match the shoes. Then it was belts, hats, you name it. Next came jewelry. Come on, this must be what it is like in purgatory!

The next adventure was a store with coats and jackets. How many winter coats do you need? Just like the song: "Go Ask Alice!" I finally had enough and told her I was done and wanted to head back. It was almost 5 p.m. and I was exhausted. Of course vampires can go on indefinitely. She talked me into one more store with jackets and scarves. I don't wear scarves. That's dad's deal. I didn't want a scarf. Plus the jackets and scarves were so expensive. It was ridiculous.

"What's wrong with Walmart," I asked her. Well, that was the wrong thing to say. She went on and on about that remark. She picked up a silk scarf that was about $200. I just looked at her.

"Are you kidding? A $200 scarf? There is no way you are buying that. I will never wear it and it is too much money. Come on, I want to go, we have been here forever," I complained.

"No, you have to have this scarf, it goes perfectly with that burgundy jacket & slacks, shoes and purse I picked out. It completes the outfit," she countered.

"Alice, I am not getting a scarf for $200, just forget it," I said.

"Bella, come on, try it on, it looks great. Besides, you are not paying for it, I am," Alice said proudly.

"You mean dad is paying for it. No, I don't want it, I don't even wear scarves," I said again.

"Bella, here put it on," Alice said wrapping it around my neck.

I pulled it off and handed it back to her, "NO! I don't want it," I said holding it out to her. Alice grabbed the scarf and tried to put it around my neck again. I put my hand out to grab it and at the same time, Alice pulled it taut to keep me from grabbing it. Unfortunately, my hand hit the scarf at the same time Alice pulled it taut and it ripped in half! We stood there staring wide-eyed at it. The sales lady came over immediately.

"You will have to pay for that!" She told us angrily.

Alice looked at her and said, "No we will not pay for this. It is torn. You can claim it is damaged merchandise and get it replaced. I've seen stores do that before. Besides, I'm one of your best customers at this store."

"Well, we don't do it here, and you have to pay for it," the sales lady said.

"Alice, come on, we ripped it!" I told her.

"No, we will not pay for that, come on Bella," Alice said leading me to the door.

"I'll call security if you walk out of this store," the lady said.

"Alice, I'm not leaving until you pay for it," I told her.

"Well, then you pay for it Bella! I'm leaving!" Alice said.

The sales lady looked at me, and said, "Well?"

"Um, I don't have the money to pay for this," I said.

With that the lady called security. We were both taken to an office in the mall and the police were called. I was shaking. Good thing this isn't Charlie's area. Now what are we going to do?

"Alice, just pay for the scarf. You have the money," I said to her.

"No, I won't pay for it, it is damaged. They can claim it is damaged goods." Alice claimed.

"Well they're not going to do that, so just pay for it already. Why cause all this trouble and get the police involved when you can take care of the matter now?" I tried to get her to pay for it, but she just wouldn't give in. Stubborn vampire!

After sitting in this office for about an hour, the police arrived and the security officer briefed them on what happened. They asked for our identification. While checking our names, the security and police officer came over to us. The policeman asked, "Which one of you is Alice Cullen?"

"I am," Alice answered.

"Do you own a yellow sports car and is this the license number?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir!" Alice said.

"We towed that car and impounded it since it was illegally parked. You cannot park in striped areas. It is clearly marked," the policeman told her.

"What? You towed my car? How could you? You better not have scratched it or I will sue you and you will have to pay for a new paint job for it," Alice stated angrily to the Police Officer.

"Just hold on little lady, you are getting way out of line here. I would be a little more respectful if I were you," the officer warned her.

I was so mad, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I blasted Alice, "Now look what you did? Now we can't get home! I didn't even want to come to the stupid mall anyway. I told you I don't like shopping, why can't you give it a rest with the shopping." I said angrily.

Alice stood up and angrily shouted, "Well, then you can just wear those rags you call clothes and see if I care."

"They're not rags," I shouted getting up and poking Alice's arm.

She grabbed my hand and gave a small shove, which knocked me back into the wall. I wasn't hurt and I was going to go back at her when the policeman grabbed me and the security officer grabbed Alice.

The next thing we heard was, "What is going on here?"

We both turned around and stared into the faces of our angry vampire parents.

"Oh, by the way, we called your parents!" The policeman said.

"Uh oh!" we both said together…

**TBC: Please review…this isn't looking good for these two!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Explanation of the Crime

**Chapter 3 – The Explanation of the Crime**

"What is going on here?" Dad asked with a look that could kill directed at both Alice and me.

"Uh oh," we both said.

The officers let us both go and they looked at our angry parents. The Police officer told them about Alice's car and then the security officer told them about the scarf being torn and that Alice refused to pay for it. As the officers were filling them in, they would look at both of us from time to time and they didn't look happy. Dad asked what he needed to do to get Alice's car out of impound. The officer said he had to go to the impound lot and pay for it and then it would be turned over to him. He gave dad directions where the impound lot was.

The security officer told dad that if he paid for the damaged merchandise, the store would not press charges since we really didn't steal anything and because I wanted Alice to pay for it but she wouldn't. Dad really gave Alice a glare when he found that out. Mom was next to dad and she looked very upset also. Mom went to the store to pay for the scarf and dad walked over to us. He was steaming and I was wishing I could have gone with mom.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" He asked sternly.

"We're sorry," we both said softly.

"Go over there and apologize to the two officers and you better say it like you mean it," he ordered us.

We ashamedly went over and apologized. The security officer said Alice was banned from the mall for a month and the policeman told her she better watch how she speaks to officers in the future and that she better not park her car like that again. Alice was more upset about being banned from the mall than anything else. That was music to my ears! Why couldn't they ban me for a year?

We went out of the office and waited for mom to come back. There was a bench outside the mall security office. Dad made each of us sit at opposite ends and he stood in front of us.

"Your mother and I got a call from the mall security office that you two had destroyed property and were taken to the security office and the police were on their way. They asked us to come and pick you up. We could not believe what they were saying. Now we find out that your car was impounded. Why would you park that way when there is a sign clearly stating not to do that?" He asked Alice.

"I always do that daddy. That way no one can park next to me and scratch my car," she answered.

"So the rules do not apply to you, is that what you are telling me Mary Alice?" He asked sharply.

_(Uh oh, the full name warning has just been issued!)_

"Well, not everyone has a car like mine, you'd think they would understand," Alice bluntly stated.

"Did I just hear you correctly, Mary Alice Cullen," Dad asked her. _(Oh boy, now the last name is included, yikes!)_

"What do you mean daddy?" Alice asked him.

"Do you honestly feel that you should be allowed to park any way you like just because you have an expensive sports car?" Dad asked.

"Well, what's wrong with that? People with expensive cars that have expensive paint jobs should be given leeway," Alice told him.

"Mary Alice Cullen! You and I are going to have a nice long discussion when we get home. I don't want to hear a word from either of you. We will sit here and wait until your mother comes back and then we are going to the impound lot," he told us while sitting in between us.

It wasn't long and Mom was back from paying for the scarf. She had the scarf in a bag and showed the 2 pieces to dad. He grabbed both pieces and asked mom how much the scarf was. When she told him $200 plus tax, he about had a fit. He turned and came toward us.

"Are you kidding me? You were willing to pay $200 for this?" He said holding the torn scarf toward us.

"I didn't want it dad, Bella insisted. I don't even wear scarves. I told her that scarves were your thing. She insisted on buying it for me and I told her it was too much money and I wouldn't wear it. That's when she tried putting it around my neck and I took it off and she tried to put it on me again. I tried to stop her and put my hand out and it got ripped. We didn't mean to rip it," I said ashamedly.

"Alice, why did you insist on a scarf when Bella said she did not want it?" Dad asked her.

"Daddy, it completed the outfit I had picked out for her," Alice told him matter-of-factly.

"You mean one of the many outfits you picked out for me," I corrected her.

"Bella, I am speaking to Alice now, please don't interrupt," Dad told me.

"Alice, it is ridiculous to pay $200 for a piece of fabric, especially since Bella didn't want it. So now we have a $200 scarf that is torn in two. That means we just threw away $200!" Dad told her.

"Well, Bella doesn't know how to shop. She needs my expert advice for clothes, just look how she looks," Alice said motioning toward me.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with how I look, I don't need your help in picking out clothes," I said sharply to her.

"Bella, that's enough!" Dad said to me. "Alice, you owe Bella an apology, you do not force anyone to wear clothes you pick out for them. You need to take Bella's feelings into consideration and listen to her likes and dislikes in clothes. You can help, but you will not force her to get clothing she does not like or want. Is that clear, young lady?" Dad asked her sternly.

"But daddy, I want to help her look her best, and I am the only one who has the fashion sense to do it," Alice proudly told him.

"Hey, mind your own business, Alice," I said angrily to her.

"All right, that is enough from both of you. We are going to the impound lot to get your car and you two are riding in the backseat and I don't want to hear a sound from either of you, is that understood?" Dad asked.

"Yes sir," we both replied.

We all got into dad's car and made our way over to the impound lot. Upon arriving at the lot, Dad and Mom got out of the car. Alice opened up her door and stepped out.

"Where do you think you are going," Dad asked her.

"With you, of course, to get my yellow baby," Alice said to dad.

"Oh no you don't, give me your car keys Alice," Dad ordered her.

"What? Why? I want to drive my baby home," Alice said.

"Young Lady, you will not be needing your car keys for the next 2 months. You have lost your driving privileges for 2 months, now hand your keys over to me," Dad ordered her again.

"What? 2 months? You cannot be serious daddy! I need my car," Alice whined. She was putting on an act to get her way.

"Well, let's see how 2 months without your baby changes your attitude about the proper way to park and forcing people to shop for things they do not want and being frivolous and spending money unnecessarily," Dad admonished her.

"Daddy, you cannot be serious! I am not frivolous in spending and I need my car," Alice bartered again.

"I am completely serious, you are not allowed to drive for 2 months and spending $200 for a scarf is not only frivolous, but ridiculous as well," Dad told her. "Get used to the idea of no driving for 2 months and also be aware we are not through with your punishment for this incident, Young Lady!"

"But daddy…" Alice countered.

"NO! Enough! Give me your keys and get your butt back in that car. You two will wait here for your mother and I. Your mother is driving your car home and you two are riding home with me. Give me your keys now, Mary Alice! I will not ask you again," Dad said angrily. Alice begrudging handed her keys to dad. Both he and mom walked into the impound lot.

"Well, you certainly did it this time," I said to Alice.

"This is your fault, you should have taken my advice and let me buy the scarf for you. This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so stubborn," Alice stated.

"My fault? You're the one going overboard on spending and making a scene. You should have listened to me and let the scarf go, but no you had to prove me wrong. Then you wouldn't even admit you ripped the scarf and you wouldn't pay for it. If you had paid for it, this wouldn't have happened. Although, you still would have gotten your car impounded. I could have Charlie give you a few pointers on parking," I said sarcastically.

"I don't need any pointers from Charlie. I know how to park. I did it to save my baby from idiot drivers who park too close and chip your car or ding it with their doors. Don't worry about my car," Alice said smartly to me.

"Well you won't be seeing your baby for a while anyway," I said laughing. That struck a nerve with Alice.

"You just mind your own business! You're ungrateful! All I tried to do is make you look like you have some class!" Alice jabbed at me.

I lost it at that point and went to slap her in the face. She blocked my hand and shoved me back. It wasn't a hard shove, but it threw me back into the back door. I went for her again and she shoved me back again. I tried one more time, and I could feel the car rocking back and forth. As she shoved me back again, I heard the back door open and felt 2 strong hands grab me and pull me out of the car. I was set on my feet and made to turn around and look into the face of my angry vampire father who was glaring daggers at me! This is bad! This is really bad!

**TBC: Please give reviews…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Fight**

**Carlisle:**

I could not believe it when I came out of the impound lot. My car was rocking back and forth and I could see my 2 daughters going at it, attacking each other. Bella going at Alice; Alice smugly shoving her back into the door. I hurried over and opened the door to yank Bella out of the car to keep her from getting hurt. I was furious. I set Bella on her feet and turned her around to face me.

"What is going on here? Bella, what is happening?" I asked her.

"Alice said I had no class and I needed her to shop for me to make me look good," Bella told me.

"That's not what I said." Alice countered. "I told her she was ungrateful to me and that all I did was try to make her look like she has some class," Alice explained.

"Alice! That was totally uncalled for. You insulted Bella and you were very rude to her. Apologize to her this minute," I ordered her.

"Sorry, Miss Ragbag!" Alice said smartly.

Bella tried to get back into the car and go at Alice again, but I grabbed her and closed the backdoor. I walked her up to the front passenger door, opened it and began pushing her in the front seat. "You are going to ride up here with me."

"Why? I didn't do anything, she insulted me!" Bella said angrily standing up again.

"I don't care, you are riding up here with me, now get in the car," I said sternly.

"Why does she get to ride up front? I'm you're daughter, I should get that seat," Alice complained.

"You have got to be kidding me, Alice" I said her. "You are in enough trouble, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut and behave!"

"That's it dad, tell her to stop it," Bella said to me.

"Stop what, you little vampire want-to-be," Alice teased.

I could see Bella beginning to react, so I said sharply to her, "Bella, stop it, now!" That did not stop her and I could see the rebel in Bella coming out. She was seeing red and focused on me.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything! I didn't want the stupid scarf. She kept putting it on me and then it got ripped. I told her to pay for it and she refused to. This is all her fault, she wouldn't listen to me and then she insults me and when I try to defend myself, you tell _me_ to stop it! You need to tell her to stop it. That's it, go ahead, pick on the human daughter…" Bella shouted at me.

"Bella, watch your mouth and stop it right now before you say something you are going to regret," I warned her narrowing my eyes at her.

Losing her temper completely, Bella put her hands out and shoved me and yelled, "This is all your fault, Dad! You talked me into coming shopping with her just to keep her happy. I didn't even want to come, so don't yell at me and tell me to watch what I say! Why don't you just SHUT UP!"

Now it was my turn to see red! I glared at her and put my face close to hers, "What did you just say to me?" I ask slowly.

"Um, uh, I'm s-sorry dad…" she uttered. She began backing away as it dawned on her what she said and to whom she said it to.

I grabbed her by her arm and put my left foot up on the car floor, she saw what I did and knew what was coming. I had done this to her once before when she ran from me. She started bouncing up and down with nervous anticipation and began pleading, "Oh no, no, no, no! No dad, please, not that."

Ignoring her I pulled her toward me and unbuttoned her jeans, as she now began flapping her hands up and down, "no dad, not that way, no, no, please!" I lifted her up and plopped her over my left knee. She pleaded again, "Dad no! Please, not this way, please dad."

I yanked her jeans and underpants down. She was helplessly dangling over my knee since her hands and feet could not reach the ground. She knew she was in for it and began kicking her feet back and forth pleading again, "No, no dad, please, no!"

Still saying nothing I raised my hand and answered her by landing a sharp, hard SMACK on her bare bottom. She yelped and kicked as I continued bringing my stinging hand crashing down over and over on her bottom as she cried, kicked and tried to wriggle free.

I had her anchored down on my knee as I spanked her landing sharp smarting smacks to both sides of her bottom. I then concentrated the hardest spanks on her upper thighs and sit spots. She yelped and kicked again trying to wriggle free, but I held her down on my knee. She wasn't getting up until I was through.

I then accentuated each word with a sharp smack: "Don't-you-ever-tell-me-to-shut up-again!"

She was kicking and sobbing. I also addressed her shoving me. "Don't you ever shove me again, young lady. Do you hear me?" I asked her.

"Y-yes da-ad!" She sobbed out. I brought my hand down again swatting her red bottom with three smacks to each side getting my point across.

"You better _never_ sass me or shove me like that again, missy! You will learn to control that rebellious streak in you or you and I are going to be having quite a rough patch until you do control it. I landed a few more crashing SMACKS before ending her spanking. I let her lay there sobbing, until she caught her breath.

As I was spanking Bella, I heard Alice softly giggling in the back seat. Now that Bella's spanking was over I addressed Alice who was still trying to stifle her giggling. "Alice, that was very rude and inconsiderate of you to giggle while your sister was getting a spanking. Don't think you are going to get by with this behavior, young lady!" I told her angrily. Alice's expression changed from happy to worried at that little declaration. She should be worried! I then directed my attention to my "human" daughter as she put it, who was still hanging over my knee.

"Are you settling down, little one?" I asked Bella.

She sobbed out a soft, "Yes dad! I'm sorry."

At this time Esme pulled up behind my car and got out and ran up to me. "What happened?" She asked seeing Bella in her embarrassing position.

"They were fighting in the car when I came out. I yanked Bella out of the car after seeing Alice shove her and I was making Bella sit up front. Alice started complaining that she should sit up front and they started arguing again. I told Bella to stop it, and she smarted off to me telling me this was all my fault, shoving me and then screamed at me to shut-up. So this is how I handled it," I told her landing a softer swat on Bella's bottom.

"I cannot believe you two," Esme chided them. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. Bella, how could you tell your father to shut up?"

Bella couldn't answer, she was still sobbing. Esme then directed her attention to Alice, who was pouting in the back seat. "Alice, how dare you shove Bella! What has gotten into you?"

"I was just trying to dress her up and make her look nice. She insulted me and said she didn't need my help. Now I find out that daddy made her come with me. Daddy, how could you? No one appreciates me!" Alice said. She was very hurt that I asked Bella to go shopping with her.

"Alice, we will talk about this at home," I told her.

"I'm not your baby anymore, you like Bella better than me. You called her 'little one'. That was my nickname! You even spanked her first," Alice said broken-hearted.

"Alice, don't be ridiculous. I love you both and if you're worried about not being spanked, just wait till we get home, young lady!" I warned her.

Bella had calmed down and I helped her up and helped pull her pants up. I grabbed her and hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get home. Bella, sit in the front seat and I don't want to hear a word out of either of you all the way home, is that clear?" I asked them.

They both nodded yes.

"You two better mind your father or I will be very upset with you both!" Esme warned them.

I closed the door and walked my wife over to Alice's car. "Follow us home, my love, and I will deal with them when we get home," I said to Esme.

"Try to be calm, darling. I know this is hard for you. Pull over if you need any help," she told me.

"I will my love. We better get these two home before another fight breaks out. I thought boys were hard to handle, but I think girls put them to shame!" I said to my lovely wife.

"Hey, I resent that remark, my dearest husband," Esme said smirking at me.

"Not you too, young lady! Don't tell me I'm going to have to dangle your bottom on my knee too?" I said giving her nose a tap with my finger.

"Carlisle! You wouldn't dare!" Esme said grinning sheepishly.

"Don't try me, my lovely one! You're not too old to learn a lesson or two, little lady!" I warned her, grinning and raising my eyebrows up and down at her.

"Ooohh, don't tempt me, that might be fun!" Esme said with a devilish grin.

Grinning back at her I sadly realized any "fun" would have to wait. "Unfortunately, tonight I have enough problems calming those two storms brewing in my car! Wish me luck," I told her

"Good luck darling!" She said blowing me a kiss as I heard her say under her breath, "you're going to need it."

"I heard that my love," I said. All she did was giggle. I got in my car and there was wonderful, golden silence. I started the car and started back on the road.

"Daddy, I still can't believe you called Bella 'little one'. That's my nickname!" Alice whined.

"I said I want silence!" I said sharply. This is going to be a long ride home…

**TBC: Please Review! You think Alice is in for it?**


	5. Chapter 5 -- Arriving home

**Chapter 5 – Arriving home**

**Carlisle:**

The road home was quiet and long. Both Alice and Bella were silent the whole way. Bella looked out the window and was constantly shifting in her seat to try not to sit too long on one spot since her bottom was still very tender. Alice sat in the back looking out the side window. I glanced back at her throughout the drive home and was met each time with a pouting look. She knew a trip over my knee was in store for her. I was relieved when we pulled in the garage. This was a long ride home and I'm glad it was over. We got out of the car and I said to both Bella and Alice,

"You two go to your rooms until I call you to my study. No talking to each other, and no calling Edward or Jasper. They will be home later." Both of them nodded to me and both slammed their doors shut. "Hey, do not slam the doors of my car!" I reprimanded them. They both said they were sorry. Alice still had that pouty look on her face. I can see Alice and I really need to have a talk.

After the girls went inside, I waited in the garage for my lovely wife, Esme. She pulled up and stepped out of Alice's car. She saw the look on my face and walked over to me. She knows I hate to deal with punishments, and this time it is Alice. This is going to be very difficult for me.

"Darling, how are you holding up? I know this is hard for you," my adoring wife said.

"This is not going to be easy, but it has to be done. Alice needs to learn she cannot manipulate people to get her way, even though her intentions are good. She also needs to learn a lesson on spending money wisely. To pay $200 for a scarf is ridiculous. I'm afraid I am going to have a long session with her. She is not going to like some of the things I am going to say to her," I informed Esme.

"Well, here are her keys. I know she will not need these for a while. She is also banned from the mall for a month the security officer said. That will be unbearable for Alice," Esme pointed out.

Taking the keys, I put them in my pocket. "Well, she will just have to learn to get along without her car and the mall. She has no one to blame but herself. Plus fighting with Bella and saying hurtful and insulting remarks to her did not do her any favors. She also giggled while I spanked Bella!"

"What?" Esme asked. "That was very not very nice. She knows better than that. I think Alice has really dug a deep hole for herself this time. I may have to have a word or two with her myself!"

"Well, which offense would you like? There's enough to go around this time!" I offered her.

"I'll wait until you are through with her, she was with you when she acted out in the car and at Bella. I'll have a talk with her after her punishment is over, then I can comfort her. You know I don't like to deal with spanking unless I have to," Esme said soberly.

"Yes, my love, I know that. Just to let you know, Alice is going to have to give her bottom over to me. She knows better than this and she is in for it. She and I are not going to have a pleasant evening. Good thing the boys will not be back until later tonight. Maybe you and Rosalie can take Bella out for dinner after I am through talking to them. That way Alice and I will be alone." I suggested to her.

"Of course, Carlisle, just let me know when you are ready for us to leave. Rosalie and I will stay away until I hear from you," she agreed.

We walked arm and arm into the kitchen and were stopped by screaming and yelling and the sound of Rosalie shouting 'stop it' and something shattering. We both looked at each other and flashed up the stairs. We walked into a war zone. Rosalie had Alice pinned against the wall and Bella was down on the floor on her bottom leaning against the wall amidst a broken clay artifact Esme had on a stand for decoration.

"What is the meaning of this?" Esme asked as we saw the mess. I flashed over to check Bella out.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just feel bad because I fell back into mom's vase thingy and broke it. Sorry mom, I couldn't help it," Bella said.

"Don't worry about it Bella, as long as you're not hurt," Esme said to her. Turning her attention to Alice, Esme asked, "Did you do this? Did you shove Bella into that table breaking my vase, young lady?"

"Uh, I didn't mean to, momma. I didn't know she would fall into your vase. I'm sorry," Alice said contritely.

"I don't care about the vase, I'm concerned about Bella. How dare you shove her! What happened? I want an explanation right now, Young Lady!" Esme demanded.

Alice just looked at Esme. I helped Bella up on her feet. She was shaky but looked to be okay. Esme was livid at Alice and demanded an answer.

"Mary Alice, I asked you a question and I want an answer, now." Esme meant business and Alice knew it. Alice, however, just stood there, sheepishly looking down at the carpet.

Rosalie stepped in to give Esme the download. "Mom, I heard Alice and Bella walk up the stairs. Alice told Bella this was all her fault because she did not want some scarf Alice picked out for her. Bella said she doesn't wear scarves and it cost too much. Alice told Bella she has no fashion sense and Bella shouted to leave her alone. Bella must have started for her room because I heard Alice tell Bella it was better anyway because Bella is such a klutz, she would ruin the clothes anyway. I came out of my room then and saw Bella going for Alice but Alice put her hand out and shoved her into the wall. Bella called Alice a bully, and Alice started for her and I pinned Alice to the wall. That's when you guys came up," Rosalie explained.

Esme looked at Alice with daggers coming out of her eyes, "Alice what is the matter with you? You could have really hurt Bella. Answer me Mary Alice!"

Alice just stood there and looked at her mother. She wasn't offering anything.

"Mary Alice, come here!" Esme said to her. Alice didn't budge. Esme had enough and went over and grabbed Alice and pulled her over to a chair next to my study in the hall. She sat down and pulled Alice over her knee. The three of us stood there with shocked looks on our faces. Alice started protesting.

"No, no momma, please, I'm sorry, no, no momma, momma no…"

"Don't you momma me! I'll teach you to act that way and hurt your sister. You should be ashamed of yourself and I'm going to see to it that you are one sorry little girl." Esme raised her hand and delivered about 10 rapid swats alternating a swat to each side. Alice was pleading to her mother to stop.

"OOOWW! OOWW Momma! Momma, it hurts! Please stop, momma!" Alice cried.

"It was meant to hurt, Alice! I am so disappointed in you and your behavior. You better behave yourself while you are talking with your father, because if I hear you were disrespectful to him or Bella, you will be right back over my knee with your pants down, young lady! Do I make myself clear, Mary Alice Cullen?" Esme asked.

"Y-yess, momma!" Alice squeaked out.

Actually it wasn't that hard of a spanking and it was over her jeans. Her vampire skin had probably erased the sting already. The main thing Alice hated was the embarrassment of being spanked in front of the 3 of us. All she wanted was to get off her mother's lap, but Esme had a little bit more in store fo her...

Esme pulled Alice up and made her sit on her lap. She then addressed her again. "Do I have to make you sit on my knee like a naughty little girl because you don't know how to behave yourself, young lady?"

"No-oh! No, Momma, I'm sorry…" Alice said.

"You apologize to Bella right this minute, and you better mean it!" Esme ordered. Alice just sat there and looked at the floor, stubbornly refusing to apologize. "Alice, I don't hear anything!" Alice still sat there in stubborn silence. Esme shifted Alice's bottom off the side of her leg and landed one hard SMACK to it. Alice yelped.

"OWWW! Okay, okay, I'm sorry…" Alice finally eked out.

"That did not sound sincere, now try it again," Esme demanded.

"I-I'm sorry Bella," Alice said softly.

Bella just stood there with her arms crossed looking hurt and mad at the same time. I looked at her, "Bella!" I said nudging her arm.

"Okay!" Bella said curtly. She stood there with the same pose. It was the best she could do at the time.

"Bella, go to your room and wait there until I call you to my study." I told her.

"But Dad, I didn't do anything wrong! Why am I in trouble?" Bella asked.

"I didn't say you were in trouble, I want to talk with you and Alice both and get to the bottom of this and straighten it out. Now go!" I said sternly. She stood for a few seconds and then walked to her room. Actually, Edward's room, but she did as she was told. I then turned my attention to Alice who was still sitting on her mother's knee.

"You, young lady, march yourself off to your room until I call you to my study. I better not hear any arguing, fighting, whatever, is that clear?" I sternly asked.

"Yes, daddy!" Alice then looked to her mother who gave her the okay to get off her lap. She then hurried off to her room, slamming the door.

"And don't slam the door!" I yelled at her. I then looked at my wife who was looking at me. "I must admit I am impressed my love!"

"Yeah, me too," Rosalie said smiling. We both turned and gave her stern looks. She looked at both of us and seemed to get the message, "Uh, I um, think I'll go to my room too," Rosalie said as she turned and quickly went to her room.

Esme and I looked at one another. Esme got up and came over to me. She hugged and gave me a kiss. "What happened?" she asked me.

"I don't know, but what do you think this is going to be like after Bella is changed?" I asked her.

"Oh Carlisle, I think I need a drink…"

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Lecture**

**Carlisle:**

After I sent the girls to their rooms, I talked to my beautiful wife and we discussed my theory as to why Alice is in such a different frame of mind. With Jasper and the boys gone, their mates always feel disconnected. Esme agreed with me about Alice and I explained to her that I was still going to talk to both Bella and Alice. Then Esme and Rosalie were going to take Bella to get some dinner while I had my "discussion" with Alice. Esme even agreed with me that Alice still had to answer for her actions and behavior at the mall and in the car. I was still shocked that my beautiful, always loving wife, who pleaded our children's cases to me when they were in trouble and tried to intervene for them, actually lost it and disciplined Alice in front of the rest of us. I must admit I was rather proud of my wife. I know now that if I am away and one of them needs to be disciplined, Esme is capable of doing it if pushed to her limits like today. Although, Alice's bottom is already recovered since the spanking was not that hard and she had jeans on, it still made a point on shock alone! Yes, I am proud of my wife. Maybe this will make the children think twice about misbehaving around their mother. I guess that's wishful thinking.

Deciding that it was time to deal with my two dueling daughters, I walked down the hall to send them to my study. Reaching Bella's door I knocked softly and told her to come to my study. I turned and did the same when I reached Alice's room. I then walked back to my study to wait for my two babies. It didn't take long for Bella to show up with an attitude again. She came and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She did not have a pleasant expression to give me either. I decided to nip that in the bud.

"Bella, I suggest you lose the attitude, young lady. It will only get you grief," I warned her.

"Dad, I didn't do anything, I'm telling you. I tried to stop the buying spree and I tried to get her to pay for the stupid scarf and she wouldn't cooperate. This isn't fair!" Bella declared.

At that moment Alice made her appearance with a smug look on her face. "You're still in trouble, Bella! So don't think you are getting by with anything. You were just as much to blame as me," Alice stated.

"NO WAY! Dad, are you going to believe her or me?" Bella practically shouted.

"I beg your pardon, Bella, Daddy will believe me before he believes you," Alice proudly stated.

"Aww! Dad, will you listen to her, she's the one who caused all this with her shopping fetish. You made me go to appease her. Dad, you have to know I didn't do anything but go with her to keep her happy so she wouldn't throw a fit like she's doing now." Bella said angrily.

"Oh that's right, sweet innocent little Bella does no wrong! Well, let's see, how many times did daddy spank you while we were in Denali?" Alice teased.

"Yeah, well at least I admitted I did wrong and took my punishment," Bella said. "Unlike you trying to drag me into it with you, and then whining about not being able to drive your little yellow lemon car that you can't seem to park," Bella continued.

"You mind your own business and leave my car out of this, you spoiled brat," Alice countered.

"Baby!" "Wah, waah, I can't drive my car, oh boo hoo hoo," Bella teased.

"You wouldn't know how to drive a decent car with that bomb of a truck you putz around in…" Alice bantered.

"Alright, Enough!" I yelled to both of them. "Both of you sit your butts down in these chairs and don't say another word until I tell you to."

They both quickly sat down, not looking at each other with a smug, disgusted look on both their faces. I was quickly losing my patience with both of them.

"I have had about enough of both of you. I have never seen the two of you act so childish and I am putting a stop to it this minute. The next one who smarts off to the other is going to be very sorry. So I suggest you both straighten up and act your age. Now, let's get one thing straight, Bella is not in trouble here for the incident in the store."

"What? She was just as much a part of it as I was, daddy!" Alice blurted out. "She wouldn't take my advice and she caused the scarf to be torn and…"

"Alice! Enough! I am trying to explain the reason and you interrupted me. Now keep quiet and listen!" I was quickly losing my patience with Alice.

"Bella really didn't want to go on the shopping trip because she hates shopping. I can attest to this as the truth when she spent 2 weeks with me while you were all gone. We went shopping with Angela and Jessica and Bella did not want to go. Bella and I spent time together while her friends shopped. Alice, I asked Bella to go shopping with you because it meant so much to you and I pointed out to her all the planning and work you were doing for their upcoming wedding. She agreed because she did not want to hurt your feelings. So I was the one who talked her into shopping with you. From now on, it would be better if you did the shopping and you found another way to spend time together bonding. You need to take into account other people's likes and dislikes and Bella does not like shopping." I tried to get this across to Alice without hurting her feelings.

"Now, as to the scarf incident, Bella told you she does not wear scarves and that she thought it was too expensive. Alice, you need to listen to her and not force her into buying something she does not want." I tried explaining this to Alice but she did not like what I was trying to convey to her.

"But daddy, it completed the outfit and it looked perfect!" Alice pointed out. "It just needed to complete the look."

"Alice, have you not heard a word I said?" I asked my fashion conscious daughter.

"Yes, but the outfit needed that little 'pop' of an accessory to set it off," Alice explained.

"Pop? It was more like an explosion with a $200 price tag," Bella pointed out.

Alice was livid, "What would you know about fashion?"

"Stop it! Both of you! I am tired of this constant bantering back and forth. I will not warn you two again to be quiet and listen to me." I said angrily.

"Now, Bella is not in trouble at all for the shopping incident. She tried to tell you she did not want the scarf, the scarf got damaged and you should have paid for it and been done with it. Instead, you caused a scene in the store. You should have listened to her. You also should have parked your car and followed the rules like everyone else has to, regardless of the type of car you drive, young lady! You also added to this mess by arguing with Bella and shoving her in the car. You will never fight with each other like that again! Do I make myself clear?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them.

"Yes, daddy," Alice said.

"Yes Dad," Bella also replied. "How come I was the only one spanked at the car?" Bella asked.

"You got spanked because you smarted off to me, told me to shut-up and shoved me. Not because of the mall incident. If you would have given me a chance to explain, you might have found that out. When I pulled you out of the car to make you sit up front by me, it was not as a punishment. I just wanted to get you out of the back seat so you would not get hurt since Alice shoved you several times. It was for your safety. Alice and I are going to discuss that behavior also. But you do not shove me or talk to me that way, young lady, and you know it. You're lucky I don't wash your mouth out with soap, and you better have learned your lesson. Does this make sense to you now?" I asked Bella.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry I shoved you and told you to, uh, you know…" she said unsure if she should say it again.

"Yes, I know. So this bantering, arguing and fighting is ended as of this minute. If I hear anymore, you are both going to regret it. Do I have to say anymore on this subject?" I asked them daring them to say yes.

"No daddy," Alice replied.

"No dad," Bella added.

"Good! Bella, you go downstairs and meet your mother. She and Rosalie are going to take you out to get you some dinner while Alice and I discuss a few more things. I want the two of you to make up and apologize to each other right now and end this nonsense!" I ordered.

Both of them looked at the other and you could see the anger and hurt feelings fall away. They both apologized and hugged each other ending their sisterly quarrel. I was suddenly struck at how our lives have changed since Bella came into our lives. Even with her still being a human, we seemed to have come together and bonded even more as a family. Bella has definitely changed our lives for the better. It feels like the missing piece our family was looking for to complete it, has finally been found. No matter how many more sisterly or brotherly fights await us in the future, I am ready to handle them since that is what parents do. We finally have become a true family unit. I never thought this would be possible after I was first changed, but now I realize my dream has come true and materialized before my eyes, with Bella being the final piece that binds us all. I truly feel blessed.

As Bella got up to leave she came over to me and hugged me, "Sorry dad, I'll never shove you again, you didn't budge anyway," she said laughing.

"You better not, baby girl, or you know what's in store for you if you try it again," I said shaking my finger at her. "Go on and get some dinner," I told her landing a soft swat to her bottom as she turned to leave.

"Oops! She said, "I should no better than to turn my back on you, dad," she said rubbing her bottom. As she passed Alice she laid her hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice placed her hand on top of Bella's as their eyes met. Bella squeezed her shoulder as Alice did the same to Bella's hand. Bella then left the study closing the door behind her.

I then directed my attention to my "little one" sitting in front of me. "I guess you know you and I still have a little more to discuss, don't we, my little one?"

Alice, looking down at her feet answered slowly, "Yes, daddy…"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7 -- Alice in the Hot Seat

**Chapter 7 – Alice in the Hot Seat**

**Carlisle:**

"All right, my little Pixie Poo, we have a few things to sort out before we get down to more serious matters here. Starting with why you couldn't listen to Bella and take her feelings into consideration? She said she did not want a scarf and does not wear them. What was so hard to understand about that?" I asked still standing in front of her.

"Daddy, you don't understand, it completed the outfit. It was just as if the scarf was made for it. She had to have the correct accessories to look good," Alice explained.

"Alice, you need to consider her feelings and she does not wear scarves and didn't want this. That should have been it. This whole fiasco could have been avoided if you would have just considered her opinion and went along with her wishes. She is the one who would be wearing it, not you. So you need to listen to her likes and dislikes. You don't go cramming the scarf down her throat. Just look what happened when you did? You ripped it and now we had to pay $200 for damaged merchandise. What do you have to say about this," I demanded of her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would tear and we would have to pay for it. I tried to get out of paying for it. That saleslady was stupid, they can always claim it is damaged merchandise and send it back, but she wouldn't cooperate. It's her fault," Alice proudly stated.

"Wait a minute, young lady, the only person at fault here, is you! Don't go blaming others for what you caused. I better not hear you try to get out of something like this again, missy!" I told her.

"Daddy, how can you say this is all my fault? Bella was at fault too. There you go sticking up for her again and blaming me. I thought I was your 'little one', you called her my nickname, daddy. I didn't like that daddy, you need to think about me too," Alice said.

"There is the reason for this whole mess, right there!" I informed her.

"What do you mean daddy," she asked looking at me. "I don't know what you mean," she added.

"Come with me little one," I said holding my hand out to her. She grabbed my hand and I led her over to the couch. She saw where we were going and stopped in her tracks, giving me a worried look. I quickly eased her fears.

"No, we are going to have a little talk." I led her to the couch and sat her down next to me. I had her face me while I talked to her.

"Alice, I know what is wrong and why you are acting the way you are," I informed her.

"What do you mean, daddy? How am I acting and what is wrong?" She asked.

"Ali baby, you are jealous of Bella!" I said to her, watching her jerk backwards.

"What? I'm not jealous of her, how can you say that to me, daddy? I was one of the first ones to love her, as my sister and friend," she exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. But now she is family, and she is the baby of the family and I feel you are threatened by this. You didn't like that I called her by your nickname and you think I am taking her side on everything. I think you have been bitten by the "little green monster" my little one," I pointed out to her.

"Daddy, that's ridiculous. I'm not jealous of Bella, how could you think that," Alice said to me.

"Oh, is it? Then you won't mind me calling Bella, "Little one" then will you?" I asked.

"Yes I would mind! That's my nickname! Call her something else, don't call her by my nickname!" Alice protested.

"Ah ha! That's what I thought! Little bit of the green-eyed monster coming through," I said to her again.

"Daddy! That's not fair, and you did take her side. You didn't even listen to my side. You just said it was all my fault because I forced her with the scarf and ripped it and wouldn't pay for it. You said I should have listened to her; I don't have to listen to her! She's not the boss of me. I don't care what she says, I was still right about the scarf," Alice countered.

"Mary Alice Cullen, I wasn't taking her side, but Bella was correct in this matter. You should not have forced the scarf and you should have paid for the scarf after it was damaged. I'm sorry, my Little One, but you are jealous and it's perfectly normal. You just need to work it through," I informed her. Alice sat there thinking over what I had just told her. I could see the wheels turning in her mind as she realized what i said about her being jealous turned a light bulb on.

"I'm sorry daddy. I was furious when you called her "Little one". Plus it seemed like everyone was against me and were taking Bella's side. I don't like the way I feel. I guess that proves I am a little jealous. How did you figure out that I was jealous?" Alice asked me.

Grabbing her and pulling her on my lap, I said to her, "I've been through this before, my little one!"

"You have? With who?" She asked.

"Who do you think?" I asked her.

"You don't mean Rosalie, do you?" She asked astounded.

"Yes I do! I had this same conversation with your sister not too long after you and Jasper came to live with us. I still have to watch that I don't call you "Princess" in her presence!" I explained.

"Rosalie was jealous of me? I can't believe it! Are you sure, daddy," she asked.

"Oh yes, quite sure! It was not a happy time. She thought I gave you more attention, spent more time with you, talked more to you, did more things with you, you name it! I had to explain to her that I love you both the same, and that I do not put one of you over the other. You are my daughters and I love each of you equally. I try to give all of you equal time, but sometimes things come up or happen that I have to give more time to one of you. No matter what, I love you all the same. You are all my 'Princess', 'Little One', 'Baby Girl', etc, but I only have one Pixie Poo," I said while tapping her nose. She grinned when I did that. "Feel better now?" I asked her.

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry. I will try to be more understanding and I will try not to be jealous of Bella. I do love her, you know, I always felt she was my sister," Alice stated.

"I know, little one. It may seem I am giving her more attention, but she will be going through a lot when she is changed. Try to keep that in mind. If you have any doubts, you come and talk to me about it and deal with me and don't take it out on her." I told her.

"Yes, daddy. I'll do my best," Alice replied.

"That's all I ask, baby," I said caressing her cheek. "But we still have some issues to deal with. There is still the matter of the mall. You will not force Bella or anyone to wear, buy or try on any clothing or accessory they do not like and do not want. Is that clear, young lady?" I asked sternly.

"Yes sir, I won't do that again," she said.

"You are also banned from the mall. That is the mall's orders and you will abide by it. I do not want to hear that you went to the mall until after this ban is lifted in a month, is that clear Alice?" I wanted to make sure she understood this.

"I hate that, I can't believe they did that to me. I'm one of their best customers!" She exclaimed.

"Alice?" I said warningly.

"Yes sir, I understand. I don't like it though," she admitted.

"Also, there is the matter of your car. Because you didn't park correctly your car was impounded and so you are not allowed to drive for one month. I know I said 2 months before, but I think one month is enough to teach you a lesson," I informed her.

"Oh no, daddy please don't take my car way," Alice pleaded.

"Sorry, little one, but you know better and you do not get to make up your own parking rules. No driving for one month, clear?" I asked.

"Okay. What do I do when I have to go somewhere or get something for the wedding," she asked sadly.

"You can have someone drive you. You can go with someone else, but no driving your car or driving yourself for one month. Is that clear?" I asked again.

"Yes, daddy!" Alice pouted.

"We have one more thing to take care of and you are not going to be very comfortable with this one," I informed her. She knew what that meant. She's been expecting it since we got home.

"Oh no, please daddy, do you have to?" She asked me hoping I would change my mind.

"Alice, you know better and you now what the answer is," I pointed out to her.

"Yes, daddy, you're going to spank me. But I don't like to be spanked," she said.

"No one likes to be spanked, it's not meant to be fun," I said chuckling at her statement. "Why don't we get this over with, my little one," I suggested to her.

"Now? Do we have to," she asked.

"Well, when do you want to do it, a week from today? No, my dear, we are going to take care of this now, come on, stand up," I told her.

She begrudgingly got up and stood in front of me. I straightened myself out on the couch and looked at my mournful daughter standing in front of me like she was doomed. I couldn't help but smile. Alice always was the hardest one for me to spank since she could give the most pitiful looks and almost make me change my mind. Unfortunately for her, I never change my mind once it has been decided.

"Alice, you know what I'm going to do, so take your pants down and come over to my right side," I told her.

Grabbing her jeans and unbuttoning them, she began whimpering as she unzipped the zipper. She moved to my right side fidgeting with her jeans. "Mmmmfff" she squeaked out. She dropped her pants and stood and looked at me pleadingly.

"Come on little one, over my knee," I said grabbing her hand. She pulled back and stood there, bouncing up and down on her feet anxiously. "Alice, don't make this worse than what it is, you know what's coming and you deserve it," I said pulling her across my lap. This time she didn't resist me. She wiggled and got herself situated. I adjusted her and pulled her panties down. She let out a peep again, "mmmmfff" and nervously wiggled her bottom up and down and began kicking her legs.

"Alice, lay still!" I said sternly. She stopped and let out a deep sigh. I almost joined her in the sigh. I pulled her closer to me with my left hand and then laid my left hand on her back.

"Alice, why are you receiving this spanking?" I asked of her.

Whimpering again, she replied, "Because I forced a scarf on Bella and it got ripped and I refused to pay for it, I got my car impounded and I shoved Bella in the car while arguing with her. Mmmmmfffff, please daddy, noooo…" she whined kicking her feet up and down again.

"Alice, stop wiggling or you'll be sorry," I warned her. I could feel Alice stiffen and she whipped her head back glaring at me.

"NO! I won't! I don't want a spanking, you let me up, right now!" She raged at me. Realizing I was not letting her up, she then bit through my slacks grazing my left knee with her teeth.

"Ouch! You bit me? How dare you bite me! Mary Alice Cullen, I am going to blister your bottom for that!" I shouted at her.

"No! No daddy, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it," she tried to plead.

"You most certainly did mean it, young lady. Now you're really going to get it! I've had enough of this jealous, snotty, rebellious mood of yours and I am putting an end to it right now!"

I then raised my right hand high and brought it down hard and fast and continued spanking her bottom this way. Alice was howling. I was determined to teach her a lesson. I couldn't believe she did that. I brought my hand down again and again all over her bottom. Alice had her mouth open as wide as it could open and was howling loudly. She was in for it and she knew it. I rained down another set of hard spanks on her bottom. She was sobbing and pleading for it to stop.

"OOOWW! I'm sorry, I-I won't do it again," she barely sobbed out.

"You will never bite me again, young lady and I'm going to make sure you remember this spanking so it never happens again," I told her.

I then shifted her forward and grabbed my footstool from under the couch. Alice knew what was coming and really started pleading and promising to never ever misbehave again.

"You will never misbehave again?" I asked her. She seemed to think that through a little before answering.

"I'll try daddy, I won't ever bite you again, I'm so sorry," she bargained.

"Well, let's make sure you don't," I told her as I brought my hand down again and again on her sit spots and thighs.

Alice was sobbing and howling and promising to never do it again. I ended her spanking and let her lay over my lap until she got herself under control. She lay there a long time, sobbing and trying to control herself. That was the hardest spanking I ever gave Alice. It wasn't any worse than the one I gave Bella when she was almost mauled by that cougar when the others were gone to Denali. Alice always cries the hardest and carries on the most. I was still shocked she actually bit me! Since she did that, I felt the need to dissuade that type of hi-jinks. I will not tolerate such behavior from her or any of the other children.

Alice finally settled down enough for me to help her up. I held her in my lap and let her take her time to talk with me. She leaned back against me and put her head in the crook of my neck. I made sure to keep her bottom off my lap so she would be more comfortable. We just sat that way for a while, both trying to settle down…

**To be continued…Please review…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Cuddle Time**

**Carlisle:**

I sat on the couch still holding my 'little one'. This was very hard on me to have to give her such a hard punishment. She will never know what that took for me to do that and how I feel about it now. As much as I hated it, I had to do it. I could not let her get by with something like that. I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from her or any one else. I let Alice stay in my lap until she was ready to move. I felt her fidgeting.

"Are you alright now, little one?" I asked her.

"Yes daddy," she said sliding off my lap and sitting next to me.

I turned and faced her on the couch. I put my hand on her cheek caressing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. I wanted to grab her in my arms and tell her how sorry I was, but I knew I could not do that. I had to be strong. Giving her a very stern look, I put my hand under her chin and made her look me in the eye.

"Mary Alice! If you ever bite me again, as much as I hate it, I will slap you in the mouth! Is that clear young lady?" I asked sternly.

Alice, dropping her eyes down, prepared to answer but I stopped her, "Uh uh, you look me in the eye when answering me on this, my little one!"

Alice looked at me with her topaz eyes, "Yes daddy. I'll never, ever bite you again. I'm sorry!"

"Alice, I know now that Bella has joined our family and will be here permanently soon, it is a lot to take in, even for you. You will have to get used to this like everyone else will too. I know sometimes it will seem that Bella is our only concern, but you know she will be a newborn soon and she will need a lot of supervision and guidance when her change occurs. You will need to prepare yourself for this. Try to think of how Bella will feel. She will need all of us to help her through this, on top of being a newly married person. She will need our guidance and understanding. She will look to you for much of this. So please be patient and don't ever think I could love her more than I love you or the others. I love you all the same and so does your mother. So if you have any problems dealing with things or feel the jealousy monster rearing its ugly head again, come and talk to me. Sound like a plan?" I asked her.

"Yes daddy! I'm sorry, I will do my best for Bella and Edward," she said.

"That's all I ask my baby! Just tell me if you need to talk things over. I'll always be here for you," I told her.

"I know daddy. It was silly of me. It just kept building and I couldn't hold it in anymore," she admitted.

"Well, thank you for admitting that. You also need to curb this spending of yours. You are going to have to use better judgment when it comes to purchasing clothes and the like or else I will be forced to curb your spending, missy," I informed her.

"I'll try daddy, but that will be hard," she let me know.

"Try harder then, if I have to I will give you a budget if you need help with this," I offered.

"Uh, no daddy, I'll do my best to control my spending. Please don't do that yet. I'll watch it from now on," she promised.

"Anything else you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm good!" She said standing up. I also got up and walked with her to the door. Before I let her leave, I held her by the shoulders and gave her a warning.

"Alice, look at me!" She complied. "Mary Alice Cullen, don't you ever make me spank you like that again! I never want to do that to you again, but if you ever bite me or act like that again, I will attend to you in the same way and then some, and don't you forget it, young lady!" I warned her.

Alice shamefully looked down and softly answered, "Yes daddy, I heard you loud and clear."

"Good girl, now go to your room and settle down. You can go downstairs whenever you are ready," I told her. She happily left my study getting as far away from it as she could. I heard her door close and went back to lie down on my couch. I had my arm over my face as I heard and smelled my wife's beautiful footsteps and scent slowly coming toward me. I felt her stroke my hair and she kissed me lightly on my cheek. Looking up at her beautiful face, I smiled and she returned the smile. I sat up and she sat down next to me. I happily put my arm around her as she snuggled close.

"How did it go darling? Was is too awful for you?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I had trouble with our little pixie. I finally got her to realize she is jealous of Bella. She eventually realized it and admitted to it, but didn't want to take her punishment. She fought and bit me," I explained to my wife.

"She what? She bit you? Where? How?" Esme asked stunned by what I had just told her.

"I had her over my lap, and she screamed at me to let her up, when I didn't she bit through my slacks and grazed my left knee. I really let her have it. That was the worst spanking I ever gave her and it about killed me. She was wailing and pleading with me. It nearly broke my heart to be so hard on her, but I felt she deserved it," I told her.

"She most certainly did deserve it, Carlisle. I have a good mind to let her have it myself. How dare she bite you! I am going to have a talk with her," Esme said.

"Well, I made her bottom sting pretty good. It was very hard to do, but I couldn't let that go. She crossed a line and she paid the price. As hard as it was for me, she had it coming and she knew it," I explained.

"Well, I still feel the need to address this also. She needs to know she cannot always have her way and she needs to learn to respect you instead of always trying to wrap you around her little finger," Esme said.

"Now darling, she does not wrap me around her finger," I pointed out.

"Oh she doesn't? How many months did you ban her from driving her car, my darling?" Esme asked.

"Well, I thought she's been punished enough being banned from the mall and no driving her car for a month, and having been spanked," I informed her.

"Yes, well you originally said 2 months banned from driving her car. So, you don't think she has you wrapped around her finger like Rosalie," she proudly replied.

"Now darling, they do not always get their way. I properly punish them," I explained to my wife.

"You properly give in to them also, my loving husband. You should be stricter with them and try not to melt every time they call you "daddy" to get their way, lover," she pointed out again.

"Oh, and like you never melt when they call you "momma" my darling!" I said getting in my jab at her.

"Carlisle, we are not talking about me, Alice very disrespectfully bit you, and she cannot be allowed to carry on like that or try any bolder moves. She deserved a hard spanking and I'm proud of you for giving it to her. Now keep going like that and don't give in to her or allow her to drive before her punishment is up. If you do, I will be very upset with you my darling," my lovely wife said to me.

"Yes ma'am! But the next time I punish the boys, you better not come to me pleading for them as usual, my darling," I said sternly to her.

"Oh, now who's being "Mr. Strict"? Don't you take that stern tone with me, I'm not one of your children!" She said.

"Well, you just remember what I said the other night at the impound lot, you're not too old to learn a lesson or two," I said kissing her lovely cheek.

"Carlisle Cullen! Don't you dare threaten me," she said slapping my arm lightly.

"Oh, you want to see "Mr. Strict"? Slap my arm again, little lady!" I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"I have something better in mind," she said as she pulled my face down to hers and passionately kissed me. "Is that better, my love?"

"Much, but you're still in trouble for slapping me my sweet," I told her.

"Oh Carlisle, you're impossible!" She bantered with me pushing me back into the couch.

I laughed as I grabbed her and kissed her again, we both giggled and sat back holding each other.

At that moment, the front door opened and in walked Bella and Edward. Upon entering the house, Edward stopped and listened. Bella saw him and asked, "What's wrong, Edward? Is everything okay?"

"OH GROSS! Yeah, everything's okay, come on, we're leaving!" Edward said pulling Bella out the door.

Bella couldn't imagine what happened, "What it is? We just got here why are we leaving?"

"Mom and Dad are in the study together," he explained.

"Yeah? So?" Bella asked.

"You know, together!" Edward said again nudging Bella and widening his eyes.

"Oh! You mean now?" Bella asked.

"Oh, they're just kissing and icky stuff like that! It just makes me uncomfortable," Edward said.

"Well, would you rather have them fighting and arguing? I think it's great! Good for them. We kiss! What's wrong with that?" Bella asked.

"Well, it's different when it's your parents you're talking about. Did you ever think of Charlie and Renee?" Edward posed to her.

"Ugh! I see what you mean. Where are we going now?" She asked Edward.

"Anywhere but here! Come on," said Edward as they walked to his car…

**To Be Continued … Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Secret Agent Mission**

**Esme:**

After leaving Carlisle's study, I decided I needed to have a little talk with our little pixie. I went to her room and knocked on the door. I heard Jasper say, "Come in, momma."

"Jasper I would like to have a word with Alice. Would you mind giving us some privacy," I asked him.

"Sure momma, I'll be downstairs," Jasper said. He reached over and gave Alice a kiss before leaving.

"Alice, I want to talk to you about your behavior with Bella and your father," I said sitting down next to her.

"Yes momma, I know I was wrong, daddy punished me and I apologized." She said to me.

"Alice Cullen don't you ever bite your father again! I am so disappointed in your actions. How could you be so disrespectful to your father?" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I was so upset about everything, I just lost it and the next thing I knew, I had bitten through his pants. Daddy really spanked me. I felt terrible after I did it," she admitted.

"I want you to think about all your father does for you and for this family. You have it so good and you have such a loving and kind father and you treat him like that. If I ever hear of you disrespecting your father like that again, not only will you be in trouble with him, you will also answer to me. Don't think I won't spank your bottom as hard or harder than your father, young lady!" I warned her.

Alice started to sob. "I won't do it again, momma. I'm sorry," she said sniveling.

"Also, this jealousy issue of yours stops now. You know we love you and we would never love one child over another. We love you all the same. So I never want to hear of you being jealous of Bella again, is that clear young lady," I demanded.

"Yes momma. Daddy explained that. It was just hard to hear him call Bella by my nickname. I feel bad about that too," Alice admitted.

Reaching over and pulling her close to me, I held her face in my hands, "Alice baby, we love you so much, and you are such a good girl, please don't make your father and I punish you like that again. It kills him to have to deny you anything. You are doing such a wonderful thing for Edward and Bella. Don't ruin it by petty jealousy and being disrespectful. You're better than that, my little pixie girl," I said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you momma. I love you and daddy too. I'll make sure I never act like that again." Alice said.

"That's my girl," I said to her. I stood up to leave and blew her a kiss. She returned the sentiment.

**Alice:**

It has been 3 weeks since the shopping spree incident. I am honoring my punishment and not driving my car and staying away from the mall. The hardest is staying away from the mall. With the wedding fast approaching, I have to rely on the others to take me to stores around the area to purchase things for the wedding and reception. I am anxiously awaiting some of the items and I have to go pick up a book of samples for the tablecloth material so I can choose the proper tablecloths and linens.

No one is at home to drive me into town. Daddy is at the hospital, Edward and Bella are somewhere snuggling, undoubtedly, Rosalie and Esme are shopping at the mall (oh, that hurt) and Jasper and Emmett are out looking for big game animals. I just got a call from the store and I need to pick the samples up now and I don't want to wait. I tried Bella, but she either has her phone off or Edward told her not to answer. I want to get these samples since the store closes by 5:00 p.m. and I don't want to wait another day. I need to get the order in so the tablecloths will be here in time for the wedding. I will wait a little more and maybe Momma and Rose will be home soon. I tried to call them, and their phones both went to voice mail. Figures, when you need to get in touch with someone, they never have their phone on. They wouldn't make it home in time before the store closes anyway.

I began thinking of something I shouldn't. Maybe I can drive into town, pick up the sample book, and get home before anyone else gets back. No one would be the wiser, and I could hide the sample book in my room. Pacing back and forth in the living room, I decided to give it a try. This store was in Forks and I could be back within in 30 minutes. I grabbed my purse and headed into the garage before my nerves got the better of me. Since daddy took my keys and has them with him, I have to resort to some underhandedness. I have a hide-a-key with an extra set of keys that no one knows about but me. I keep it under the hood in case I lock myself out of the car or lose my keys. I opened the hood and took out the hidden keys. I quickly started my beautiful yellow baby. I opened the garage doors and backed out.

"Oh, I've missed driving you so much, my beautiful ray of sunshine," I said to my car. It was wonderful to be behind the wheel again. I drove down the road into Forks. Quickly surveying the area to make sure Edward and Bella were nowhere to be seen, I drove to the store that had my magic book of fabrics that I couldn't wait to get my hands on. The wedding was coming along and I am just in my glory planning this. I found a place to park and quickly went in the store to get my prize. While waiting for the salesclerk, I was browsing and checking out what else they had that could be incorporated into a forest theme. I found some napkins that had a leaf motif on it and grabbed that for a sample. The salesclerk asked if I needed help.

"Yes, I am Alice Cullen and I am here to pick up a sample book of materials for the tablecloths for my brother's wedding. I can't wait to see what you have." I told her.

"Oh we have so many samples of material. Just take your time and pick out what you need. When you decide, let us know when you need them and we will have them for you. We have a warehouse not far from here where we keep all of our merchandise, so it doesn't take long to get it," the salesclerk said.

That was music to my ears. I bought the napkin and walked out with my prize. Since I was already in town, I decided to go to the rental shop where the tables, chairs and seats for the wedding were coming from. I wanted to make sure they have the date down and I wanted to check out the chairs. They had to go with the theme also. Looking at the chairs I was satisfied with what they had. They said I could take a chair with me to check out the material, so I placed it in my trunk.

I decided I better get back before I get caught, don't want that to happen or I probably would not be able to sit for the wedding! I backed out and headed home. Pulling into the garage and closing the garage door, I breathed a sigh of relief. I quickly hurried in the house and stashed the chair behind our door in our room. I had to open the book to check the material samples. I decided to look at them in our room in case anyone came home, I could hurry and stuff it under the bed. I felt rather proud of myself for making it back without being caught. It was like a James Bond scene, I even had the car to go with it! It's fun being a "secret agent". It would be even more fun if I could get rid of the little twinge of guilt I feel, but I have no trouble pushing it to the back of my mind.

**A few days later…**

Again I was the only one home. I got a call that the tablecloths I ordered had come in along with the napkins. I couldn't wait to see them. Daddy was at the hospital, Bella was at home with Charlie, Rose and Emmett were off for two days for a romantic getaway, and Edward and Jazz were off riding their motorcycles around the area. Momma had gone into Port Angeles to pick up some special plants she ordered from the nursery for her garden.

I decided to chance it again and make a quick run into town to pick up my items. I couldn't wait for someone to take me, and since I was so successful the first time, I was sure I would make it back in time. Momma had just left so she would be gone a while. I ran out to my little yellow beauty and got out the hidden keys again. I quickly opened the garage door and backed out and headed off into town. Arriving at the shop, I hurried into the store.

**Meanwhile...**

Esme had just left Forks and was driving to the interstate when she looked down and noticed she forgot to stop by the Post Office to get a stamp to send off an order form for some exotic plant for her greenhouse. She decided to turn around and go back to the Forks Post Office. Driving back in town, she couldn't help but notice a bright yellow car parked at a shop in town. She thought it odd that there was another yellow car like Alice had.

"That can't be Alice's car, she is grounded, but I have never noticed another car like that around here before," she thought to herself. Thinking she needed to satisfy her curiosity, she drove by to check the license plate. Sure enough, it was Alice's license plate. Everyone is gone at home except Alice. Thinking it over, she realized what must have happened. Alice had convinced Carlisle to let her run into town. Esme decided to stop over at the hospital. Forgetting about the stamp she needed, she headed over to the hospital.

Esme entered the hospital. Normally, she does not like to go there because she can hear all the heartbeats and smell the blood. It is very strong, but since she recently fed, the scent of blood wasn't as strong as usual. She wondered to herself how Carlisle had ever overcome his thirst for blood.

Walking up to the desk, she saw a nurse she knew, "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen. Is my husband in his office?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, go ahead down the hall," the nurse said.

"Thank you!" Esme said.

Walking down the hall she came to Carlisle's office. Knocking on the door, she heard his familiar voice, "Esme?" He of course recognized her scent immediately. He opened the door with a surprised look on his face. "Come in darling. Is anything wrong?"

Entering the office, he closed the door. "You know exactly what's wrong Carlisle Cullen!" Esme said angrily.

"I don't think I do darling, what are you so upset about?" He asked wondering what could have her so upset she came to the hospital.

"You! I knew you would give in to Alice! You let her break her grounding and allowed her to drive her car into town to pick something up from the store for the wedding. After you told me you would not do that. How is she ever going to learn if you keep giving in to her? Explain that to me Carlisle!" Esme said even more agitated.

"I didn't allow her to break her grounding. I haven't even spoken to her today! Why are you assuming this?" He wanted to know.

"I saw her car parked at that store she rents things from. At first I wasn't sure it was her car, but I don't remember seeing another one like that around here before so I drove by to check the license plate. Sure enough, it is Alice's car. No one else is at home except Alice and now she is at the store!" Esme said sharply.

"I assure you, my dear, I did not give her permission to leave or drive yet. She must have done that on her own. But I have her keys and I keep them in my pocket." He said pulling the set of keys out. "I know there are 2 sets, and I have them both, unless she has a set we don't know about," he suggested.

"She must have an extra set and has them hidden. You better demand an explanation on this Carlisle. I wonder how many times she has been sneaking out?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. First we need to make sure it is Alice in the store, before I confront her. I will tell the hospital I have to leave for a little bit to take care of a family matter." Carlisle said.

They left the hospital and drove over to the Post Office. It was across the street from the store. Esme stood in line and got her stamp while Carlisle watched out the door. Sure enough, he saw Alice come out of the store, happily bouncing out to her car with a large box and putting it in the trunk. Watching her, he grew angrier by the seconds. He decided he would catch her in the act. He watched as Alice backed out and headed down the road out of town to their home.

Hurrying over to Esme he told her, "You go into town like you had planned. I am going to run after her and I will deal with her while everyone is gone."

"Alright dear, are you sure you don't want me to come home?" Esme asked.

"No, I will handle this my love. Don't worry, she will be in one piece when you get back," Carlisle said kissing her cheek.

"Oh Carlisle, I know that, I just didn't want you to have to handle this alone. Call me if you need me," she said.

"I will darling, have a safe trip and don't worry, everything will be fine," Carlisle told her.

Walking back out at human speed he quickly got to a wooded area where he checked so no one would see him and took off at vampire speed to attend to his naughty daughter.

Alice was driving along on the road that led to the drive to her home. This portion of the road was never crowded. She was excitedly thinking of all the preparations yet to be done but was anxious to get home to see the tablecloths and napkins. She could go out in the wooded are where the wedding would take place and see how everything would look with the forest background. Humming a wedding tune to herself and filling her thoughts with wedding plans, she happily drove on the main road toward home. She looked down to change the radio station and when she looked up, she slammed on the brakes. There standing in the middle of her lane on the highway was her very angry father glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Daddy! Oh no!"

**To Be Continued…Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 -- The Stare

**Chapter 10 – The Stare**

**Alice:**

I sat frozen in my car with my father's eyes locked onto mine. I have never seen him stare so intently before. I think he could actually melt the windshield if he wanted to. I couldn't move, he didn't move either; he just stood there and stared at me with his arms crossed, not moving an inch. I wanted to open the door and bolt to our house to the safety of my room, but I was frozen in the seat and still could not turn my eyes away from my furious father. Daddy has never stared me down like this before and I am so ashamed of myself.

After what seemed like an eternity, my glaring father finally put his arms down and walked toward my door, still locking our eyes with his stare. It wasn't a comforting sight, him getting closer and closer to my door with such an intense glare that was directed at me! I followed him with my eyes all the way till he was standing right outside the car door in front of me. He put his hand on the door handle and opened it. He did it very calmly, but with an authority that only my father, Carlisle, can exude. As he pulled the door open, I watched my last piece of protection disappear, being replaced with my angry father, still locking our eyes with that intimidating stare.

"Put the car in park and shut the engine off. Leave the keys in the ignition!" He demanded.

He reached in and firmly, but not forcefully grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of the car to stand nervously in front of him. For the first time since I slammed on the brakes, I was finally able to break his stare and shamefully lowered my eyes, bowing my head in front of him. I couldn't help but envision that scene as if I was standing across the street watching it as an outsider. I meekly opened my mouth and squeaked out a barely audible, "daddy!"

He angrily said, "NO! Don't you say one word until I tell you to!" With that, he began propelling me around the front of the car to the passenger side of my beautiful yellow baby. As we got to the passenger door, he let go and was reaching to open the door. I know it was foolish, but the stare he gave me unnerved me and all I wanted to do was to get home to my room. I turned to flash towards home when I heard my father yell at me like he has never done before,

"ALICE CULLEN! DON'T YOU _**DARE **_RUN FROM ME!"

I stopped before I even started, not willing to place myself in that position where he would flash after me and would undoubtedly overtake me and be standing waiting for me. I decided that I was in enough trouble and didn't want to have that mistaken move added to what I was facing already. I slowly turned to face my father, knowing that I would be looking at that intimidating stare I had just escaped from.

"Come here!" He ordered me.

I looked at him but couldn't move. I just stood there and whimpered softly.

"I said, COME HERE!" He growled at me.

Knowing that I would be in for it even more if I didn't do as he said, I took a shaky breath and moved toward my father who had flame coming out of his eyes. I slowly inched myself closer to him. His patience with me was at an end.

"ALICE! GET OVER HERE NOW!" He said angrily again.

I forced myself forward, whimpering all the way. When I was standing right in front of him, he again locked our eyes together with that intense stare. I just stood there wishing I had not been that silly to try to run from him. After what seemed like an hour, he reached forward and grabbed my arm. He had me in a grip I wouldn't be able to escape from even if I tried, but the grip was not so tight that it hurt me. I knew I was going to get it. He didn't disappoint me either.

He turned me to the side and raised his right hand high and brought it down with vampire speed, smacking it hard against my bottom. It echoed throughout the woods and sounded like a tree snapping in half. I screeched and jumped up almost as high as I am tall. If he didn't have a hand on me, I think I would have reached the top of the tall trees next to road. I yelped again as I hopped up and down several times, not believing the sting that smack had left. Daddy still had me by the arm. I tried to rub my smarting bottom to get some relief but he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

He then turned me to face him and grabbed both my upper arms and backed me up against the passenger side of my precious car and brought his face down even with mine to stare at me eye to eye. I had no choice but to look back at him, still softly sobbing.

"Alice, don't you ever try to run from me again!" He growled at me.

He then opened the door and sat me down in the seat. "You stay in this seat and do not get out until I say you can get out! DO. I. MAKE. MY. SELF. CLEAR?"

"Y-yes daddy…" I barely whispered.

He slammed my door and walked back to the driver's side, got in the car, closed the door with a slam and started the ignition without looking my way. He then started down the highway toward our home. I was not looking forward to pulling in the garage. I was doing everything in my power to keep my mind occupied, so I did not have a vision of what I would be facing when we did arrive home.

As we drove down the road to our house, my stomach was doing flip flops knowing full well I was going to be very unhappy in about an hour from now. I had trouble sitting still. My bottom was burning like someone was holding a match to it. That was the hardest smack I was ever given. It still hurts. I am dreading the trip to his study. I have never seen my father so angry with me. I know I really did it this time. I should have waited until the others came home to take me, but I missed driving my car so much. Then it dawned on me, oh no, my car! Daddy will definitely ban me from driving again. I can't take another month of not being able to drive! My life is over…

Arriving home we pulled into the garage. I sat still not uttering a sound. Daddy turned the ignition off and got out of the car. He purposely walked at human speed around the front of the car and came to my side of the car. He opened the door and said, "Get out and go to the stairs and wait for me there." I hurriedly did as he said. I got to the bottom of the stairs and stood waiting for him. He closed the kitchen door and walked right up to me still with an angry look on his face. He stood towering over me. He all of sudden looked about 10 feet tall and I felt like the size of an acorn!

"Mary Alice Cullen, you go to your room and stay there until I come and get you. I am so angry and upset with you; I don't want either of us to talk about this until I have calmed down. You, young lady, don't you DARE sneak out or leave this house! If you do, I promise you, I will find your scent and track you down and when I get a hold of you, I will yank your pants off and blister your butt all the way home and I don't care where we are, or who sees or hears it. If you think the swat I gave you before was bad, just imagine an entire spanking of swats like that. Are you going to listen to me now, or do I have to embarrass and humiliate you in that manner?" He asked, glaring at me.

I just stood there, choking on my words, "Uh, aaahhh…"

"Answer me! Now!" He demanded.

"Y-yess d-daddy," I said with a sob.

"Don't you dare cry or sob, young lady! It's taking everything in me to keep from turning you over my knee right now! Go to your room!" He ordered pointing toward my room.

I flashed to the door of my room and before I could enter, he said to me again, "Alice, as angry and as upset as I am right now with you, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I hate having to be this hard on you, but you have forced my hand, my little one, and you better get it through your head that I will always win in situations like these. Understood?"

All I could do was shake my head yes. I gave him a sad but loving look and dissolved into my room…I have really done it this time, and I am going to have to face my father and answer for my actions…

**Carlisle:**

I entered my study and closed the door. I walked over to my couch rubbing my temples as if I had a headache. It certainly felt like it. Alice had tested my patience like never before. I flopped down on my back on the couch and continued to rub my forehead and temples. What has gotten into my little one? She has never defied me when I've punished her before. In fact, I have barely had to punish her. This cannot all be due to jealousy over Bella. I know she loves her car, but she only had one week left of her grounding and she blew it. I suddenly got an awful thought. How many times did she break this grounding? Alice, Alice!

Lying there trying to calm myself down, I knew I would eventually have to call her in and deal with this situation. I will not stand with deliberate disobedience like breaking her grounding. All my children know this. Alice is unfortunately going to have to learn a hard lesson on this. I will have to find out how many sets of keys she has. I don't mind that she has an extra set in case she locks herself out or loses her keys, but I want to know how many there are and where they are.

After a while, I began to calm down. I never want to deal with my children when I am angry and Alice managed to push every button I have. I do need to take care of this matter while Jasper is still out with Edward. It's always better to discipline them when their mates are not around. If Jasper comes home, I will have to send him out. He is very protective of Alice, even when it's me. It is better to do this with the others away. I want to get it over with. This is going to be very difficult for me, but I cannot allow Alice to get by with this behavior. I'm going to have to make a point to her.

I got up and walked to my study door, I opened it and went down to Alice and Jasper's room. I knocked lightly on the door. I heard a soft voice say, "Come in daddy."

I opened the door and went in. Alice was lying on her side on the bed. She got up and stood by the side of the bed looking down at the floor. I walked over to her and put my hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"Alice, have you settled down some?"

"Yes daddy, as much as I can. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I know I'm in trouble and I'm ready for my trip to your study. Can we get it over with, please?" She asked.

My heart melted at my little one's distress. I just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was forgiven but I knew I couldn't do that. Alice had to answer for her actions. I kissed her forehead and put my arm around her shoulder and began walking her to the door.

"Yes, my little one. We have a lot to discuss and it is best we get started. We have a rough patch to get through," I said as we left her room and headed to my study.

Alice stopped short and gasped. She had that glazed look to her eyes and I knew she was seeing a bit of what was in store for her. I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

"I really got myself into a mess this time, daddy," Alice said sadly.

"Yes you did, my little one. Yes you did!"

**TBC: Oops! Alice really did it this time…Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11 -- Facing the Music

**Chapter 11 – Facing the Music**

**Carlisle:**

I led my little one into my study. I motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of my desk. She walked to the chairs and stopped and looked at me.

"Daddy, can't we go to the couch? I would rather get it over with. I know I did wrong and I'm in trouble and I don't think we need to discuss it any more," she said looking at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"We can go to the couch, but we are still going to talk first little one," I said as I put my hand on her shoulder and led her to the couch. I sat down and she stood in front of me. As she stood there, she unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her pants down and laid herself over my knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't see the need to talk about this anymore, I know I deserve a spanking, just give it to me daddy, and skip all the talking. I want it over with," she said as she settled herself more comfortably over my lap.

"You do not call the shots here, young lady. You get up right now and pull your pants up. I will tell you when we are ready to deal with your punishment and we definitely need to have a talk," I told her as I pulled her upright. "Get your pants up," I said to her.

"But why? You're going to spank me, just get to it," she argued.

"Alice! Do you want a spanking now and then again after we talk?" I questioned.

"Uh, no," she said pulling up her pants. "But I still say this is a waste of time."

"I don't care what you think, you do as I say young lady, not the other way around, are we clear?" I demanded.

"Yes sir! I still say it's a waste of time," she added.

That was it, I grabbed her and turned her to the side and landed a hard smack on her bottom. "Ooww!" She yelped.

"Now, are you going to continue to push it with me or are you going to see it my way?" I pointed out to her.

"Okay, I see we need to talk first," she finally agreed rubbing her bottom.

"That's better, now sit down here next to me and so we can talk." She gingerly sat down popping up again and rubbing her bottom.

"Sit back down, little one, you asked for it, maybe next time you will do as I say," I said. She sat down and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Now, I would like to know the reason you broke your grounding when you only had one week left to finish it out?" I asked her.

"I needed to pick up the tablecloths and napkins I ordered for the wedding and the store closed at 5 and there was no one here to drive me. I called the others and no one picked up. So I decided I would chance it and try to get back before anyone saw I was gone," she said.

"How many times did you do this?" I asked seeing her shocked face.

"Uh…" she stammered.

"More than one?" I asked.

"Yes daddy, one other time. One to go get the sample book and then one to pick up the order when it came in," she said looking at her feet.

"Mary Alice, I cannot believe you deliberately broke your grounding, not once but twice. I am very disappointed in you. You were being punished for your antics at the mall and having your car impounded and you had one week to go but you had to go and dig yourself in deeper." I said angrily.

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't get caught," she said softly.

"So you gave yourself permission to break your grounding and you were going to continue being deceitful until your grounding was over?" I asked with disbelief.

"Uh, I guess so, maybe I would have told you I broke my grounding in a few years," she said smiling.

I could have walloped her right there on the spot. I could not believe she had the audacity to say that to me. If I wasn't sure vampires couldn't sleep, I would think I was dreaming right now.

"What did you say? You would maybe tell me in a few years you broke your grounding?" I asked angrily raising my voice slightly.

Alice, realizing her mistake in saying that, began trying to explain. She desperately looked for the right words to say to smoothe things over. Unfortunately, it was not going to work.

"I-I didn't mean it that way daddy, I-I was just teasing to try to lighten the mood," she explained.

"Don't add lying to your list of transgressions, you have a pretty high total as it is. So you were going to continue to break your grounding, you already broke it not once but twice plus you tried to run from me back at your car, and now you are telling me you were going to lie to me about your grounding. I believe you are going to be standing throughout the wedding because when I get done blistering your hind end, you will not be able to sit for the next several months! In fact, I have half a mind to cancel this wedding!" I warned her.

"WHAT? You can't cancel the wedding! It's for Bella and Edward!" She practically shouted at me.

"I most certainly can! If I remember correctly, they wanted to just have a simple ceremony and not a big wedding. You're the one who pushed for the wedding, my dear! They gave in to satisfy you!" I reminded her.

"No daddy, please don't do that! I have so much planned and it's going to be so beautiful!" She pleaded.

"It's brought nothing but problems, especially for you! I've had about enough of your attitude and moods lately and I'm thinking this might be the cause of things along with jealousy. Now you're about to get your hide tanned again. By the way missy, where did that other set of keys for your car come from?" I asked glaring at her.

"I-I had a hide-a-key under my hood in case I locked myself out," she admitted.

"You are supposed to inform me of all the sets of keys you have and where they are kept. You know that. Do I have to remind you all of these cars are technically mine since I paid for them all and my name is on all the titles so we don't get raked over the coals with insurance premiums?" I demanded.

"Yes daddy, I guess I forgot to tell you about that set," she replied.

"Is that the truth, or did you purposely not tell me in case you ran into a situation like sneaking out on your grounding?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her.

"Um, I…" she stuttered.

"Mary Alice! Get up, stand in front of me and look me in the eye," I demanded. She got up and stood in front of me and looked down at her feet again.

"Alice, look me in the eye and answer that question," I ordered her again. I was giving her the same intense stare I gave her at the car where I stopped her on the road. She was very uncomfortable and kept her eyes down and pursed her lips together. I was fuming because her refusal to answer, just gave her away.

"You can't look at me or answer me, can you?" I asked staring at her.

She never did meet my eyes with hers. She just slowly shook her head back and forth indicating 'no'. I stared at her for a long time letting her know that I was very disappointed in her by how sneaky she has been, which is what angered me the most. She just stood in front of me fidgeting, but still unable to look me in the eye.

"You tried to pull the wool over my eyes, young lady, by not letting me know about your extra set of keys, and by sneaking around on your grounding. Not to mention you had the nerve to admit that you would have continued sneaking around on your grounding if you hadn't been caught. Didn't you?" I demanded an answer. She just stood there beginning to whimper.

"ANSWER ME!" I said raising my voice. "Look at me when you're addressing me!"

She jumped, but finally looked at me and eked out a small, "Yes daddy."

"Do you know what this means?"

"You're going to punish me," she said finally looking at me and biting her lip.

"Six months! No driving any car! You are to hand over all of your keys to me. And you better not even think of getting behind a wheel of any of our cars, is that understood?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"No! Daddy please, don't keep me from driving that long, please!" She pleaded.

"You want me to make it a year?" I threatened.

"No-oh d-daddy," she sobbed out.

"Six months, young lady! Understood?" I asked.

"Y-yes, d-daddy," she said sniveling.

"What else is in store for you?" I asked her.

"Ah huh, y-you're going to s-spank me," she sobbed out.

"Drop your pants! You couldn't wait to bend over my knee before, you better run and jump over my knee now, missy! Get over here!" I said to her pointing to my right side.

She came over pulling her pants down. I was glaring at her the entire time. When she dropped her underpants I tapped my knee, "Over my knee, right now!" She practically dove across my knee. She was crying already and was nervously clenching and unclenching her bottom in anticipation of her spanking. She knew she was in for it.

I grabbed onto her with my left hand and held her down firmly. I raised my right hand and said, "You better hang on tight, young lady, you're in for a long and bumpy ride." She started outright crying at that. I then brought my hand down hard and fast raining down my displeasure on her deceitful, deliberate behavior. I spanked every inch of her naughty bottom. She was howling and kicking her feet up and down and almost hit me.

"Stop kicking your feet. If you hit me young lady, you're really going to get it," I warned her. I brought my hand down again and again,

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OOOWW! DADDY, NOOOO, PLEASE!"

"Don't-you-ever-sneak-out-when-you-are-grounded-again!" I gave her a sharp SMACK after each word.

"Ooww, daddy, I-I won't! I won't do it again!" She howled.

I brought my hand down over and over covering every inch of her rump. I was going to make sure there would be no repeat of this behavior. As much as I hated it, Alice stepped over the line and she knew it.

"Don't you ever hide keys from me again!" I brought my had down hard driving that point home. I then reached under my couch and got my footstool out and put my right foot on it raising her bottom up.

"No! No daddy! Not that! Please! Please not that again!" She cried.

Ignoring her, I raised my hand and landed the hardest spanks yet on her sit spots and upper thighs. She really howled and wriggled and rocked back and forth trying to get her stinging bottom away from my spanking hand.

"Hold still! You have it coming and you're going to get it, missy. I'll teach you to try to pull the wool over my eyes." I said landing more hard spanks to her seat.

Alice was throwing her head back wailing. "I-I'm sorry daddy! I-I won't ever do it again!"

"You bet you won't!" I landed the hardest spanks yet, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Now, SMACK! are you ever going to sneak out when you are grounded again?" I asked her, laying my right hand on her bottom.

"No-oh daddy."

"Good" I said giving her a hard SMACK on the bottom again.

"Oooh-aahh!"

"Are you going to hide keys from me again?" I asked stilling my hand again.

"No-oh d-daddy!"

"Perfect" I said, again punctuating it with another SMACK!

"Ooowww! Daddy, please!"

"Are you going to try to run SMACK! from me again SMACK! SMACK?" I growled out to her.

"N-nooo, I-I won't!" She cried.

SMACK! "That's what I want to hear."

"OOWWW! Ooww, daddy!"

I landed about 10 more hard SMACKS! to her bottom and then ended her spanking. She was howling and crying her eyes out. I hated to hear her distress but she forced my hand this time.

"Alright, little one, cry it out." I said to her rubbing her back. She laid there crying and sobbing for a long time. When she settled down, I asked her, "Ready to get up?"

"Yes, p-please…" she said.

I picked her up and sat her bottom off my leg and held her close. She snuggled up and sniffled and laid her head under my chin. I just held her there until she was ready to talk…

**TBC: Please Review! **

**Alice got herself in a big mess and ended up paying the price with a hard spanking. But remember, vampires heal very fast. **


	12. Chapter 12 -- Momma's Turn

**Chapter 13 – Momma's Turn**

**Esme:**

I walked into my husband's study. I knew this would be hard on him to discipline Alice. He has the most trouble punishing her. She has been out of control lately and I for one and getting tired of her attitude and her behavior. I need to see what happened with her.

"Hello my love, how are you doing?" I asked my mate who was lying back on his couch.

"I've been better, my dear. Our little Pixie about wore me out," he said.

"So what happened, what excuse did she give you for breaking her grounding," I asked curiously.

"What else, the wedding. She needed to pick up tablecloths or napkins, whatever, something she ordered. The store closed at 5 and no one was here to drive her so she decided to go pick them up. She did this twice, once to pick up the samples to choose and then to pick the order up when it arrived. Twice she broke her grounding and then she had the audacity to tell me she would maybe tell me she broke it in a few years! I really laid into her," he told me.

"She broke her grounding twice? I cannot believe that girl's thinking," I added.

"Then she tried to run from me and she admitted she would continue this as long as she didn't get caught," he informed me.

"What? How dare she do that. I am going to have a talk with that girl and she is going to get it from me also," I told him.

"Esme darling, I spanked her behind pretty hard and I got my point across to her on all of these points, she is pretty sore right now, I'm sure," I let her know.

"I don't care Carlisle. I warned her that if she disrespected you again, I was going to turn her over my knee and deal with her. I am tired of these children not giving you the respect you deserve. They think they can do as they please, well, not anymore. I hope this sends a message to all of them that I will not allow you to be disrespected anymore. You are not going to talk me out of this Carlisle Cullen. Besides, like I said, I did warn her and I have to follow through." She informed me.

"Alright darling, but you may want to wait a day or so. She is probably pretty sore from the spanking I gave her. I did not hold back. You could probably just do with a warning this time," I suggested to her.

"NO! I warned her last time. As much as I hate it, I am going to warm her little fanny myself. I don't have to make it hurt so much as to embarrass her. I can give her a little stinging spanking and then make her sit on my lap like I did the last time. She was mortified I did that. Maybe that will teach her a lesson. Then I am going to call a family meeting and lecture these children on obeying us or else. You can either be there with me or stay out of it all together, but I am doing this Carlisle!" She informed me.

"I will be there at your side, my love, just calm down my sweet," I tried to placate her.

"Calm down! You should be irate that Alice pulled this stunt. I am! I feel like tanning her hide good and hard myself! Enough is enough," she said again.

"Okay, my love, you're right!" I admitted.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"I just sent her to her room. I don't think the others are back yet, so if you want to deal with her now, it would be a good time," I said.

"Sounds good to me," she said getting up and walking out the door.

**Esme: **

I got to my pixie daughter's door and I could hear her sniveling in there. I knocked on the door and heard a small, "Come in, Momma."

"Ali girl, how are you, baby?" I asked seeing her sad face.

"I'm alright now momma. Daddy really spanked me. I don't think he's ever spanked me that hard before," she whined.

"Don't you think you deserved it, baby?" I asked her determined she was not going to sway me.

"I-I guess so, but he banned me from driving for 6 months momma! How am I going to plan and design this wedding without my yellow baby to help me out?" She asked.

"You can have any of us drive you. That way you will be sharing the wedding preparations with all of us and we can all feel a part of the wedding. It would truly make it a family occasion then. Don't you think that would be nice?" I suggested to her.

"I suppose, but I will still have to rely on others," she said.

"That's what family is for, dear," I told her.

"Since you put it that way, I guess I can look at it that way," she said.

"You can and you will, young lady," I said sternly to her. That got her attention. She looked at me not understanding where the edge in my voice was coming from.

"I want to talk you to Alice. What did I tell you I would do the last time you were in trouble, if I found out you disrespected your father again?" I drilled her.

"Uh! Ah you said you would s-spank me. But momma, daddy gave it to me good and I am still sore, you can't possibly spank me again!" She said.

"Yes I can, my little one and I'm going to. A spanking doesn't have to hurt all the time to get the point across. I am going to spank you here in your room and then when everyone comes home, I am calling a family meeting. I am going to inform all of you children that I will not tolerate any of you disrespecting your father. I am also going to punish you for your disrespect of him in front of your siblings by making you sit on my lap while I hold the family meeting. Since you have proven that you cannot act your age, I will treat you like the naughty little girl you have been," I informed her.

"Oh no, momma please! That will be so embarrassing. Please don't do that to me, I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"You weren't sorry or embarrassed when you purposely broke your grounding, not once but twice, so you shouldn't be embarrassed to be punished for your disrespect, young lady! I intend to make an example of you to the others. Don't worry, I'm sure some of them will be in your position sometime in the future. I've had enough of you children taking advantage of your father. It stops now!" I admonished her.

Alice was crying but I didn't care. She deserved to be embarrassed for her blatant behavior. She caused a scene in the mall, had her car impounded, broke her grounding and would have lied and continue her errant behavior as long as she didn't get caught. An example needed to be made.

"All right, baby, get the chair and put it in the middle of the room," I instructed her. She got up still sniveling but put the chair in the middle of her bedroom. I got up and sat down on it. I called her over to me. She came and stood in front of me, still sniveling.

"Come on, over my knee little one!" I said to her. She slowly came over to me and gave me a pleading look.

"Please momma, don't!" She begged.

"Over young lady," I said pointing to my knee. She saw she was getting nowhere so she lay down over my lap. I adjusted her and held her down. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes momma," she said crying softly.

"I'm going to re-warm your little bottom, young lady," I informed her. She started crying at that. I raised my hand and brought it down rapidly 10 times on one side of her bottom. I made her feel it, but it was not overly hard. It gave a good sting to her sore bottom. I then landed 10 more rapid SMACKS! to the other side of her bottom. She felt it, but it wasn't overly harsh. She was yelping though, it woke up the previous spanking from her father. I decided that was enough.

"Now young lady, are you going to disrespect and disobey your father again?" I asked landing a SWAT on her bottom.

"No momma, I won't!" She hurriedly answered.

"Good! Are you going to sneak out when you are grounded again?" I asked landing another SWAT to the other side of her bottom?

"No, momma, I promise!" She said crying.

"You better not do this again, or else my spanking will be as bad as the one your father gave you, is that understood?" I asked her.

"Yes momma," she agreed.

"Good, now get up and dry your tears," I said to her. She immediately got up and wiped her face off. She then looked at me for comfort. I opened my arms to her and she came and knelt down by me and let me enfold her. I kissed her face and rocked her back and forth. After I was sure she was okay, I let her get up. I then heard the sound of my children coming in. It wasn't long and Jasper came into the room.

"Oh, sorry momma, were you and Alice talking?" He asked not wanting to interrupt.

"No dear, we were just finishing. But I will be calling all of you down to the living room for a family meeting in a little bit. Be down there in 30 minutes, everyone is to be there." I said to him.

"Yes momma," Jasper said as Alice whimpered. "Alice, what's wrong," he asked her. I left the room to tell the others of the family meeting as I heard Alice fill Jasper in on what has transpired in his absence.

**Family Meeting:**

Carlisle came down to see how things went with Alice. He sat next to me on the couch. He put his arm around me and drew me close to him. I snuggled in his embrace.

"How did it go with Alice?" He asked me.

"I warmed her bottom but I didn't make it really hard. Just a little reminder spanking that she better straighten up and she will have to face both of us if she ever pulls anything like this again. I told them I am holding a family meeting and informed all the children." I informed him.

"You don't have to do this, my love," he said to me.

"Yes, I do and I want to. These children need to appreciate all you do for this family. They should be thankful for everything they have and then some. It doesn't hurt to remind them now and then and this time I feel it is a necessity." I told him.

"Okay, my love, I will fully support you on this," he said to me.

I got up and pulled one of the comfortable living room chairs to the end of the couch so that I could have direct contact with all of my children. The 30 minutes had almost passed and some of them were coming down. Edward and Bella came down, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. Bella was staying with us this weekend. She now spends more time here than at Charlie's since the wedding is only weeks way. Alice and Jasper were the last to come down. I could see the worried and angered expression on Jasper's face. He would always think of Alice first and I'm sure he thinks I am going too far with this. Too bad, he is going to have to deal with it. I can see the anxious look on Alice's face. I almost felt sorry for her and began rethinking my plan. Until that is, I began thinking of what she had done again. No, this needs to be done. I waited for everyone to get settled. I then took my seat in the big, comfortable chair I had repositioned for my meeting.

"Everyone, I called this meeting since I feel there is a need for some changes to be made in your behavior with the events that have unfolded here in the last couple of days. I'm sure everyone knows by now what transpired between Alice and Bella with the mall and Alice having her car impounded and because of that misbehavior she was grounded from driving for a month and banned from the mall for a month. Normally, we do not talk of anyone's behavior and punishment publicly but this time I feel a need to make an exception. The other reason I called this meeting, is the lack of respect I feel you show your father. I am going to address that this evening. But first, Alice and I have a little matter to deal with." I explained.

"Alice, come here," I said to her. She got up and looked to Jasper sadly as he gently let go of her hand. She whimpered all the way over to me. "Stand right here, young lady," I said to her pointing to right in front of my lap. "Turn around and face your family," I instructed. She did so, softly crying. "All right, young lady, sit down on my lap, right here," I pointed as she turned to look before gingerly sitting down on my lap. She immediately felt the discomfort of sitting down on her sore bottom. I made her sit there and face the family. The others didn't know what to make of this as they gave each other shocked glances between them all except Jasper who was very upset for his Alice.

Feeling the need to explain, I began, "Alice disobeyed her father, by sneaking out on her grounding, not once but twice, to order things for the wedding and then again to pick them up. She also had a hidden set of keys in her car she did not tell us about. I saw her car parked in town today after I forgot to get a stamp at the Post Office before leaving town. I went to your father and we made sure it was Alice. Your father caught her on the drive home and he has spanked her in his study. She also admitted she would continue to break her grounding unless she got caught. She also tried to run from him when he confronted her when he caught her red-handed breaking her grounding. At the time of the mall incident, I warned Alice if she disrespected her father again, I was going to deal with her also. That is where this is coming from, I indicated pointing to Alice sitting on my lap. I gave her a spanking earlier and now I am making her sit on my lap like a naughty little girl since she cannot obey her father, like I warned her I would do."

"That is the reason for this family meeting. I feel you children do not respect or appreciate all your father does for this family. He works at the hospital and provides you with this beautiful home, you have everything you need, you have the best cars, the best clothes and you also have the best father you could possibly have. He loves all of you with his whole heart and he would die for each one of you. From now on, you will respect the rules your father gives you, you will obey the rules of this family. You will respect him and me as your parents. When you have done something wrong or break the rules, you will accept your punishment. We are not unfair to you. If you are grounded, you will respect that. If you are to be spanked, you will submit and take your spanking. If you are banned from some place, you will stay away from there until your punishment is up. If you do not obey your punishment or blatantly disregard it and make your own rules, you will not only answer to your father but to me as well if it is warranted. Mostly your father will punish you, but in instances like this, I will not hesitate to spank you and embarrass you like I am doing to Alice. So all of you be warned. Alice, you will sit here until I say you can get up, understood," I asked her.

"Yes momma," she sobbed.

"I know this seems a little harsh, but I felt the need to be a little harsh with the blatant disrespect Alice has shown both your father and me this past month. Just remember, it could be any of you in Alice's place, don't think it will only be the girls, my sons! I will not hesitate to sit any of you on my lap like naughty children and embarrass you. Is this understood?" I asked all of them.

"Yes mom, Yes momma, Yes ma'am," I received from all 5 of my children.

"Any questions?" I asked all of them.

"NO!" was the emphatic answer I received.

"Then you are all free to go," I said. As soon as I said that, the 5 of them scrambled to get out of the living room. I think mostly out of respect for Alice. They practically stumbled over each other to get up the steps. Jasper was the last to leave as he gave Alice a blown kiss and watched her all the way up the stairs. Alice was still softly crying.

"Alright, Alice, have you learned your lesson? I asked her.

"Y-yes Momma and Daddy, I'm sorry, I'll behave," she said still sobbing.

"Then you may go now," I said to her. She bolted from the room and up the stairs.

When Alice had disappeared upstairs, I turned to Carlisle. "Do you think they will respect us a little more, now?" I asked him.

"I sure will! I've never seen you be so emphatic with the children like that! I'm impressed my love," he said.

"Carlisle, they need to wake up and see how lucky they are and how good they have it. Alice went beyond disobeying you and she disrespected you again. I will not stand for that anymore. I don't like doing it, but I felt the need to make a point. Alice needs to learn she has to abide by the rules and she cannot give herself an exception when it's convenient for her. I am sorry darling, but they are going to respect you. Alice really upset me with all of this." I explained to him.

"Thank you my love, I appreciate what you have done, and I hope it makes a difference. I'm afraid Alice has seen a different side of her mother," he said pulling me close and kissing me.

"Yes, well, hopefully they will get the message, and I will stand by any punishment you give them, my love," I said to him.

"I believe you will, my dear. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, momma bear," he said chuckling.

"No you wouldn't papa bear," I said nuzzling his ear.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he pulled me up and we went upstairs to our room…

**TBC: Please give reviews…**


	13. Chapter 13 -- The Stool

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Chapter 12 – The Stool**

**Bella and Alice:**

A few days after Dad blistered Alice's butt and Mom gave us all a lecture, we were talking in my room about the way we acted and the trouble we got into. I asked Alice if she could sit down now.

"Yes, pretty much. I was only sore about a day after the spanking. That was one of the worst spankings Daddy ever gave me. But Momma really embarrassed me. First she spanked me and then I had to sit on her knee in front of everyone. That was not only humiliating but after daddy's spanking and hers, I couldn't hardly sit on her lap. I never want to have to do that again," she admitted.

"Alice, he caught you red-handed breaking your grounding and then you tried to run from him, and mom had warned you if you disrespected him again you would get it from her too. What did you expect?" I asked her.

"I figured I was going to get it, I can handle the spankings, I really didn't like the embarrassing part of momma's knee, but the worst part is he bannned me from driving for 6 months. It's killing me," she said.

I felt sorry for her. There's nothing worse than not being able to be independent and go where you want or need to go when you want to. I thought I would change the subject.

"Hey, what do you think about that miserable footstool dad has?" I asked her.

"I hate it! When did he get that?" She questioned me.

"I don't know, but when I stayed here with him while you guys were in Denali, it made is debut with my butt! I was so mad at him for using that thing, the next day when he was at the hospital, I ran over it with my truck and reduced it to sawdust. I really got it for that. Plus he took me to the store and I had to buy him a new one, carry it home and up to his study and put down at his feet. Then he tried it out on me!" I explained to her.

"You ran over it? Oh Bella, I bet you were sore after he got done with you," she said sympathetically.

"He blistered my butt for a couple of things and then discovered what I did to the stool. Yeah, I got it good again. The next day after we went to the store and I had to buy a new one, we came home and he tried it out on me. Actually he wasn't that hard on me. It stung, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I still hate that thing. Emmett teased me and said he was going to write my name on it," I told her.

"Hey, why don't we get it and write something on it?" She suggested.

"Are you nuts? Did you not hear the part that I ran over it and had to get a new one and then got to try it out?" I told her.

"Yes, but we're not going to break it, just write something on it. It will be fun. Daddy won't get mad at that," She suggested.

"No way, not me. I learned my lesson! You can do it if you want, but not me," I told her.

"Okay, I will, come with me," she said pulling me by the hand and leading me to his study.

"What? No! Where is dad, anyway?" I asked.

"He and momma are out for a quick hunt. Come on, we can get it done before they come back. Think of something to write on it," she said leading me in the study.

"Alice, if we get caught, this is all your fault and your idea!" I warned her.

"Oh silly, it will be okay. Besides, I will be able to see in my vision if it looks like we will get caught," she said proudly.

"Yes, but your visions aren't always accurate," I reminded her.

"I don't see anything right now. I can see us taking the stool and figuring what to write on it. Come on, it will be okay," she said again.

Walking into the study, I suddenly got a shiver. It seemed funny walking in there without seeing Dad in here somewhere. I felt like I was invading sacred space. We walked in and closed the door.

"Come on Alice, hurry up and get it, he keeps it under the couch," I said pushing her forward toward the couch.

"I know, I know, calm down! I'll get it and then we can take it to our rooms and write something on it, think of something clever, hopefully he will think Emmett did it since he teased he was going to write on it about you," Alice reasoned.

She got down on all fours and fished the footstool out from under the couch. Standing up she proudly held it out to me and showed it to me like it was a prize or something.

"See, here it is, now start thinking, what can we write on it?" She asked. We were both thinking of what would be a clever thing to write on it, we came up with a few, but none that really stood out.

"So we have 'Full Moon Rising', anything else? Can't we come up with something better," she asked.

"That seems to say it all, a full moon, meaning our bare bottoms and he raises it up when he puts his foot on the stool, sounds perfect to me," I suggested.

"Okay, that's what we'll put on it, what should we use to write on it? A marker, paints, we have nail polish," Alice suggested.

"Let's use a marker," I said.

"Come on, let's get going so we can put it back before daddy comes back from his hunt," Alice said as we turned to walk out. We were looking down at the stool for the best place to write the saying we came up with. Reaching the doorway, I stuck my hand out for the door knob to open the door. It opened on it's own.

"Here, let me get the door for you two," we heard. We both walked out the door into the hall and then stopped dead in our tracks, looked at each other, then turned back slowly to the study doorway and looked into the face of our father who had his arms crossed over his chest giving us a knowing look that said, your caught!

"What are you two doing with my footstool?" Dad asked us.

We both looked at the footstool and then each other. We didn't know what to say. I thought for a minute and came up with something I thought might get us a reprieve but I was never more wrong.

"Uh, we need this to stand on to change a light bulb. You think this is tall enough, Alice?" I said nudging Alice.

"Oh, I'm sure it is Bella, I can always stand on it and lift you up higher if we need to," Alice added.

"You two wouldn't even know where the light bulbs are," Dad said.

"Where do you keep the new light bulbs, Alice?" I asked her.

"I don't know," admitted Alice.

"What?" I said to Alice with shock. "Uh, then this stool probably won't work," I said pursing my lips at her. I started walking back into the study toward the couch to put the stool back, but Dad stopped me at the doorway.

"What were you doing with the stool and try the truth this time and not some hair-brained story like the one you just tried to pass off," Dad said giving us the "dad stare".

"Go ahead Alice, tell Dad what we were doing with it," I said to Alice pushing her forward in front of dad.

"Well, Alice?" Dad asked directing his attention at her.

"Ah, we were going to t-tease you and write something on the stool," Alice said to him.

"What were you going to write on it?" Dad asked us.

"Um, we came up with "Full Moon Rising" I murmured quietly wishing his vampire hearing would fail him this one time.

"I see," he said. _(Nope, vampire hearing is at full capacity, as usual!) _Dad looked at both of us and nodded his head toward his study indicating we should get in there. We both let out a sigh since we knew we were in for it again.

I looked at Alice as we were walking into the study and said, "How can you _not_ know where the light bulbs are kept?" She just shrugged her shoulders. "Find out, why don't you," I said to her as she just gave me a look.

Dad came in behind us and put a hand on each of our shoulders and guided us over to the couch. When we got in front of it he stopped. He indicated that I should put the stool down on the floor where his right side would be when he sits on the couch. I did so and backed up to stand by Alice.

"Oh no! Talk about deja vu!" I uttered as I saw him walk to and settle down on the couch. I've been in this position before and it never turns out good!

"Some psychic you are! How come you didn't see us getting caught?" I asked Alice.

"I saw him coming back, but didn't see this portion of the vision. My visions are subjective you know and don't always turn out the way I see them if something changes," she explained.

"Well what happened? What changed?" I asked.

"I didn't see this part," Alice explained.

"No kidding!" I said to her.

"I can probably enlighten you on what happened," Dad said.

"I saw you and momma hunting and starting back, but that's all I saw," Alice stated.

"Your mother and I finished up hunting. We were going to come back home, but at the last minute your mother saw how beautiful and clear it was tonight. She decided to take advantage of the beautiful night and wanted to sit out under the stars for a while. So she asked me to come back and get a blanket for us to sit on. When I came back I saw the light on in my study and wondered why it was on because I knew I had turned it out. That's when I came up and saw you to sleuths at work!" Dad explained.

"From now on Alice, stay tuned for the previews in your visions before you act on them and get us caught again!" I said nudging her again.

"Sorry Bella," she said.

"Yeah, tell that to our butts," I said to her.

"You won't spank us for this, will you daddy?" She asked him.

"Let's see, you were sneaking into my study, taking my property and then you were going to deface it. You think that warrants a spanking?" Dad said to her.

"But we didn't deface it daddy, you caught us in time," Alice said like she hit on the prize answer.

"Yes, but you intended to deface it so it's the same thing. So to answer your question Alice, you bet I'm going to spank you. Both of you!" He said to us.

"Oh no, we won't get caught!" I said angrily to Alice.

"Come here Bella," Dad said to me.

"Oh sure, spank the human daughter first as usual!" I said smartly to him. _(I couldn't help it, I was so mad I was going to get it again.)_

"Bella, watch your mouth, young lady, unless you want to this to get worse," Dad warned me.

I turned to Alice, "I told you we shouldn't do this. I hate this stool and now I'm going to get it again for trying to wreck it!"

**Carlisle:**

"That's enough Bella, you're here and you were a part of this, so you are going to share in the consequences of this action," I said to her.

"Now come over here, and bend over," I said pointing to my knee.

Bella stood there and angrily said, "You don't have to point, I know where your knee is! I'm not stupid, I'm not going to bend over your ankles!"

"Get over here now!" I said snapping my fingers and pointing to my right side. "Since you are being so smart with me you're getting it bare, drop your pants, young lady," I said to her.

"NO! NO! NO!" she angrily yelled while stomping her foot 3 times with each 'no'.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" I asked glaring at her.

She looked at me in defeat and answered, "No dad."

"Then I suggest you make it your business to get over here, drop your pants and bend over my knee," I said to her.

"Ugh, I hate bending over your knee!" She said as she begrudgingly came over, dropped her pants and then tilted her head to the side and asked, "please dad, do I have to?"

"Why yes, Bella, I want my human daughter to be comfortable. So my dear I have nice spot reserved just for you, right here," I said to her patting my right knee.

"Ugh, then he has to rub it in," Bella said as she bent herself over my lap. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her misfortune.

As she settled down over my lap, she gave a defeated sigh and laid there waiting. "Ready Bella?" I asked.

"Sure dad!" She said giving me 2 thumbs up!

I immediately landed three sharp SMACKS! to her bottom. "OOWW! OOWW! OOWW!"

"That's for stomping your foot 3 times!" I informed her.

I then raised my hand and brought it down hard and landed ten SMACKS! to her bottom alternating between sides.

"Are you going to let my stool alone now?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I won't touch it again," she whined.

"Good, this better not happen again, young lady," I warned her. I let her up and she pulled her pants up and rubbed her bottom.

"Alice, come on, your turn," I called to her patting my knee again. I didn't make her pull her pants down since she didn't smart off to me. She came over and bent over my lap. I landed the same ten SMACKS! to her bottom.

"Are you going to let my stool alone, little lady?" I questioned her.

"Yes daddy, I promise I won't do it again," she said.

"Good," I then landed ten more SMACKS! to her bottom.

"OOWW!" "Why did I get more?" She asked.

"Because it was your idea," I informed her.

"Oh," was all she said. I let her up and she too stood rubbing her bottom.

"Are you two going to behave now?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Yes!" "Yes daddy," they both said.

"Okay, you can both go now," I said. They both turned and left my study as fast as they could. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. Yes, this is going to be very interesting when Bella and Edward are married and after Bella is turned…I couldn't help but shudder at that thought. Yep, this is going to be one long eternity I said to myself as I sat back on the couch smiling and shaking my head…

**END of Story! Please give reviews.**


End file.
